Luna
by Ane Hoshi
Summary: Luna and the Senshi are kidnaped by Jadeite, so Sailor Moon and Artemis team up to save them. Usagi's relationship with Mamo-chan deepens while Artemis discovers his own love for Luna. Luna+Artemis/Usa+Mamo-chan fic. Violence & adult situ's
1. Jadeite

Slowly, like a glacier, the icy wall cracked and then broke like an eggshell

Slowly, like a glacier, the icy wall cracked and then broke like an eggshell. A blond man stepped out and flexed his hand, letting warm blood flow back into his limbs. He was free. And he had dreamt of a plan in his short slumber. 

Luna sat on the wrought iron table, tasting Usagi's lime soda. "Yuck!" she thought, wrinkling her pink nose. "This stuff isn't for cats!" Suddenly Usagi came back with some money in her hand. "That stupid cashier charged me for an ice cream and a parfait! I made him refund the money for the ice cream so I could go to the arcade later." Remarked the blond as she sipped her parfait. Luna nodded and look around the park. Dogs playing Frisbee with their caretakers. Romancing couples on picnic blankets. Punky teenagers with strange hair colors. Normal sights for spring time Tokyo. 

At that moment Usagi's communicator went off. Usagi switched it on and saw Rei in the little monitor. "Hey! Get your butt down here baka! Yoma!" Rei flickered out and Usagi accessed the tracked system to figure out where the yoma was.

***

"Bout time you got here!" griped Minako, her breathing heavy from the battle.

"Sorry." Mumbled Sailor Moon as she wielded her crescent moon wand. "Cosmic Moon Power!" she shouted. The yoma spun around and caught the blast in a liquid mirror. It then flung itself at Sailor Moon, it's long talons digging into her shoulders. Sailor Moon cried out as she felt the talons break her skin and warm blood stained her white fuku. A blond man appeared in the sky. "Jadeite!" cried Usagi, wincing as the yoma dug a claw further into her should and twisted it.

"Indeed. Now lets get rid of these distractions." Jadeite snapped his fingers and the yoma wrenched it's talons out of Sailor Moon's wounds, more blood spurted out, no longer plugged. The monster took the mirror and shot the energy from Sailor Moon's attack at each of the Senshi, knocking them out easily. Jadeite placed each of them in a small pink bubble and smiled at Sailor Moon with a wicked grin. On cue the yoma blasted Sailor Moon with the remaining energy from the mirror. Luna gasped from behind the bushes. What was she to do now? 

"You'll see Sailor Moon that with Beryl's death you granted me freedom. Her spell is no longer in effect. And now I am going to rule the Negaverse." Jadeite alighted on the ground and watched the yoma as pounced on Sailor Moon again, it's hind legs digging into her thighs, more blood oozing from her. She cried out in agony and Luna could take no more. Some one had to help Usagi! 

The black cat ran forward, darting for the crescent moon wand that Jadeite was now reaching for. She scratched him viciously on his hand but he flipped her on her back and pinned the cat. "Nice try kitty. No good though." "I have to help Usagi" thought Luna desperately. "She's my partner and the princess!" Luna struggled for a moment before she shut her eyes and realized what she had to do. Taking a deep breath, there was a flash of golden light and Luna in her human form was pinned by Jadeite. 

"Perfect!" Jadeite mumbled as he hauled Luna up and clamped her arms behind her back. "You are coming with me, my feline friend." 

Luna struggled against Jadeite and she managed to get one arm free. She used her free arm to slap the blond general before he flung her to the ground and took his yoma's mirror. Jadeite held up the mirror and Luna was suddenly sucked into its liquid silver surface with a small scream. The yoma had turned to watch it's master's actions, and Sailor Moon had dragged her body over to the moon wand and-

"MOON COSMIC POWER!" the yoma disintegrated into a small pile of pink dust. "Dusted." Mumbled Sailor Moon before falling back to the ground. 

"Lovely show Sailor Moon. Too bad it couldn't save your friends and your pet." The blond general laughed softly before vanishing back to the Negaverse, along with the mirror and the bubbles holding the Sailor Senshi.

Usagi opened her eyes and saw a white ceiling. She turned her head, it hurt a little. The walls were white as well. Where was she? Did Jadeite have her too? Where were her friends? What was going on? Usagi sat up, and let her hand drop to her leg. She winced in pain, causing her should to cry out as well. That's right. The yoma had clawed her, and then she had passed out alone in the shop. What happened? How had she been found? Why hadn't Tuxedo Mask shown up? 

A pretty woman came in. She had blue hairyes that was Ami's mother. Her smooth face looked worn with worry. "How are you feeling Usagi?" she asked tersely. 

"A little better I guess. I'm not sure. Last thing I remember was being in a shop closed for repairs." 

"What happened to my daughter?" Ms. Mizuno was suddenly fierce, and her hand clutched the railing on the bed so tightly that her knuckles where white.

I have to cover, thought Usagi desperately. "We got mixed up, went in a side door. A homeless man was in therehe mugged us. I passed out. Don't know where Ami went" Usagi mumbled. Her head felt like it weighted a ton and the room was spinning. 

"How did you get hurt?" Ms. Mizuno pressed further, her knuckles still white around the steel. 

"I dunno stabbed me with a knife grabbed my purse. Didn't see anything in it. I already spent most of my money. Look, I don't know where Ami is" Usagi put her hand to her head and sighed. ManJadeite sucked.

Ami's mother left and told her assistant nurse to bring Usagi some juice. The girl sipped at it once the nurse had left and tried to sort things out. Luna had taught her to take things logically and to break overwhelming problems into small chunks. First things first. Find Tuxedo Mask, or Darien, whichever came first, and figure out why he hadn't shown up. Then she would go to the control room and try to find where her friends were being held. Then she would oh what would she do next with out Luna's logic and Ami's plans? Before Usagi knew what was happening her cheeks felt warm and wet with tears. 


	2. Mamoru

"Mamoru

"Mamoru?" asked Usagi as she knocked on the door of his apartment gently. 

The door opened slowly and half of Mamoru's body appeared in the open space. "Hello Odango. Come in." he put his hand lightly on her back, his fingers over her shoulder. She winced at his touch, one finger had brushed near her wound. "What's wrong Usa?" he asked, eyes suddenly deep with concern. 

"Nothing. Nothing" she muttered as he took her fleece jacket. But her loose t-shirt had slipped down on one shoulder, exposing the bandages. 

"Oh God Usa" Mamoru staggered back, appalled that he had let this happen to her. "When?"

"Three weeks ago. Wednesday. There was a yomaMars, Jupiter, Mercury, Venus, they all got taken. Even Luna" Usagi's eyes dropped to her hands and she felt her cheeks being covered in tears. "Mama wouldn't let me out of the house until now, and I'm not to do anything strenuous. I had to beg Mama to let me out. And I don't know what to do. The Senshi must hate me for taking so long"

"They don't hate you. The only person involved who should do any hating is you Usa. Hate me. For not showing up." Mamoru let his head flop into his hand as he turned away and sat on the couch. 

"I don't hate you Mamo-chan. I love you! I wondered at first why you didn't show up, but I trusted that you couldn't. I lay no blame on you. You can't always protect me. You have your own life!"

"My life is bound to yours Usa. But that day I couldn't feel anything. I felt fine. I never sensed your pain. I'm frightened Usa." Mamoru kept his head down as Usagi sat next to him on the sofa, very carefully. She leaned him against her chest, even though it hurt, and gently rocked him. Mamoru said he couldn't feel her pain. But he had never failed to do so, even when they didn't know each other. Usagi realized slowly that Mamoru might be hiding something. Had he been with another woman? Mamoru was getting ready to go to college, maybe he wanted things from women Usagi wasn't ready to provide. She had only kissed him a few times. Was that not enough? 

"I have to go. Mama will worry." Usagi spoke sharply as she stood up suddenly. 

"Not yet Usa. Stay just a little longer." Mamoru stood up and took Usagi's hand.

"I'll change his mind" thought Usagi. She stood on tip toe and folded her arms around Mamoru's neck, kissing him deeply like never before. "I have to go. I'm sorry." Usagi slowly walked to the door, her hand only letting go of Mamoru's when she could go no farther without releasing it. "I'm not afraid." She said, puzzling Mamoru as she opened the door and walked down the hall. 

Once at home, Usagi lay on her bed and thought. Minako's mother thought her daughter was with Makoto, and Ami's mother didn't know where Ami was. Usagi didn't know what Rei's grandfather thought, but that was the least of her troubles now. What if that five-second idea about her Mamo-chan having another woman was correct? Some college woman, some hussy who was probably at every party getting drunk and snorting some drugs. And seducing her Mamoru. But he had said that his life was linked to hers. Such devotion wouldn't inspire a secret relationship. But what if he was lying?


	3. 

"It's been three weeks since I captured the Sailor Senshi and no sign of Sailor Moon has yet appeared

"It's been three weeks since I captured the Sailor Senshi and no sign of Sailor Moon has yet appeared. I'm becoming angry." Sighed a frustrated Jadeite as he drank a glass of wine. _Perhaps she will need some extra persuasion to come out. I will take her Silver Crystal and I will-_ his thought was interrupted by another thought. He could pull Sailor Moon out of hiding with a yoma. So be it. One would be sent off right away to go terrorize some civilians.

Artimis was sitting dejectedly on his little hassock worrying about Minako. She was his partner. Usagi was doing all she could just to get well. Artimis sighed. He knew that he was really more concerned about Luna. He had loved her ever since the Silver Millennium, when they had both acted as the Queen's human advisors. It had been during Beryl's attack that they were sealed into cat bodies for protection. Artimis didn't know if Luna had ever loved him, but he wanted to save her. He had to save her. He would save her. 

At that moment Artemis heard screams coming from outside. A yoma was attacking some innocent little kindergartners. He contacted Usagi on the communicator and then leapt out the window to stall the monster. Gosh! Why did one of those things have to show up now of all times? Jadeite already had what he wanted and Usagi couldn't fight Artemis flung himself at the yoma and scratched at its face, darting, biting, hissing, clawing. Anything to hurt it. It had rained the previous night and puddles still lingered on the ground. The yoma's foot slid into one of the puddles and the monster slipped. Artemis was on top of it in a second, a white tornado against an alien being ten times his size. 

Sailor Moon rushed up, panting and out of breath from her run to the Aino's house. The yoma flung the white cat off it's chest and charged the Senshi. The girl dodged it and brandished her wand. The yoma knocked it from her hand as it rammed into her. Sailor Moon felt the wound on her left shoulder reopen slightly from the impact. She gritted her teeth and shoved the yoma off, rolling across the ground and seizing her wand. The small children had long since run off and there was no one outside to get in the way. "Moon Cosmic Power!" pink light bathed a fifty-meter radius around Sailor Moon as the yoma was dusted. But then Jadeite appeared. 

"Salutations Sailor Moon. I see I finally coaxed you from your lair. Taking your friends wasn't enough? I see. Perhaps if I take your last friend" Jadeite flicked his cold eyes towards Artemis. 

"NO!" Sailor Moon let out a strangled cry. If she lost Artemis she couldn't win. Jadeite let out a blast of energy that blew the Senshi across the sidewalk into some trashcans.

"So your companions do mean something to you after all. Or are you just a coward?" hissed the blond man. He slowly floated to the ground and took a mirror from his pocket. Artemis saw the glint of gold on the mirror's case and focused his whole being on it. Luna's prison The general slowly opened the case of the mirror and an image was revealed. It was Luna, though she was cut and bleeding. Her yellow gown was soiled and ripped. 

"LUNA!" Artemis cried out. "HOW DARE YOU HURT HER!" he hissed. For a moment there was a flash of silver light. In that instance Artemis flickered between his two forms before standing at a tall six foot three as a human. "I swear you will pay. You will pay for Minako. You will pay for Luna. You will pay you bastard! MOON RAY!" as the attack was called a beam of moonlight radiated onto Artemis and a silver saber appeared in his hands. He had never known such power was within him. But now his whole self tingled with the raw power that surrounded and enveloped him. Artemis charged Jadeite and slashed at him. The general dodged him easily and continued to do so, as the onslaught didn't end. 

"Does it hurt to see your precious Luna bleed? I enjoyed the whipping. It was- entertaining." Laughed Jadeite, as he danced out of Artemis's reach. Jadeite hadn't had so much fun in a long time, so much fun mocking someone and watching their futile efforts at revenge.

"Stand still and fight you coward! How dare you hurt Luna and Usagi!" 

Artemis was wearing down fast, unused to such strenuous fighting. His next stroke with the saber nicked Jadeite's wrist and it caught the general off guard. Artemis smashed into him and the mirror flew through the air onto the sidewalk. The glass cracked and Luna rolled across the ground. Artemis ran to her and gathered her up in his arms. The woman's eyes fluttered open as she clutched Artemis desperately. "Artemis!" she gasped. Her eyes were wide with fear. Artemis looked around, trying to analyze the situation before he made his next move. 

Suddenly he saw Sailor Moon. She was standing behind Jadeite, ready with her wand. "RUN ARTEMIS! RUN!" she screamed. Jadeite turned around just as she shouted, "MOON COSMIC POWER!" 

Artemis dragged Luna up and took her hand as he started to run as fast as possible. Luna's strength was flagging quickly, they weren't even half way to the Crown Game Center yet. "Just keep running Luna." As out of breath as he was Artemis's voice somehow lingered on her name. 

Luna was behind Artemis, and she watched him. The world was too much right now, so she tried to shut it out and focus. She focussed on him and him alone just so she could keep running. He was handsome. Just like in the Moon Kingdom. And he was always so kind. Shy Luna had harbored a secret crush on Artemis for the longest time. She was running with him. Away from the world. Luna scarcely felt the hard pavement of the street under her feet as she ran along. But then Luna felt cold linoleum under her feet. They were at the Crown Game Center. They were headed to the control room. What then?


	4. 

Artemis and Luna huddled on the floor of the control room under the Sailor V game

Artemis and Luna huddled on the floor of the control room under the Sailor V game. They tried to catch their breaths and stop the vicious spin of images in their heads. Artemis stared at Luna as she bent her head and tried to recover. She had indeed been beaten. Not too badly, but it must have been painful. It took a moment to realize that she was indeed crying. "What is it Luna?" Artemis gently tilted her head up an he dried her tears with his shirt. 

"I'm just worried and frightened and-" Luna paused, unsure if she should say what she was about it. "Confused." She finished. 

"It'll be ok Luna. It'll be ok. I'll make it ok." Artemis put his arm around Luna and she leaned against his chest sobbing. He never thought brave, practical Luna would end up crying like this. He never imagined that she was so emotional a creature. 

Luna sobbed and sobbed. She was afraid for Usagi, afraid for the Senshi, afraid of Jadeite, afraid Artemis wouldn't love her. Where did that last one come from? This was no time to think of love! Usagi was risking her life just now. But it was warm here with Artemis. Luna slowly calmed down and looked up at Artemis. His eyes were closed, almost like he was asleep. But his breathing told her he wasn't. Luna had heard the things Artemis had said to Jadeite when the general had talked about beating her. Artemis was so sweet. Risking his life for her. But hadn't he done it countless times already for the Senshi? However, he had never become human those instances. What did it all mean?

"Luna?" asked Artemis softly. He had startled her and she sat up straight.

"Yes Artemis?"

"I don't know if we are going to make it this time. Usually it's just the Senshi in danger and we sit in the control room coaching them. Planing the next move they will practice. But we are fighting this time."

"You sound so pessimistic Artemis!" chided Luna coyly.

"I don't mean to be, but I don't know if I'll get another chance like this to say what I have to say. And that's that-" Artemis paused. He took a deep breath and focussed everything on just saying it. Luna was staring gently but powerfully at him, and only him. Her eyes were unwavering. "I love you Luna."

"I know." Luna hardly knew the words had been uttered. 

"May I?" asked Artemis.

"What?"

"K-Kiss you?" Artemis blinked and bushed a little. Luna nodded. Artemis gently brushed his lips against hers then looked into her eyes for approval. Luna answered by kissing Artemis back, letting her lips meet his for a few seconds. More than a brush, yet not quite more. Her eyelashes tickled Artemis's cheek. Artemis took a breath and smoothed Luna's midnight hair. It was so shiny and wavy and beautiful in the dim light. He hugged her close and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. 

"Mamoru." The voice was soft and echoing in the misty expance. "Mamoru..." The dark haired man turned his head at the sound of his name and then walked towards the voice.   
  
"Deja Vu. So we meet again, or is this the first time?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"Does it matter?" the woman's body and face were hidden by the mist though she was pressing against Mamoru. She kissed him and then drew his hand up to hold her face. "I've waited a long time for that."  
  
"I am Serenity's." said Mamoru simply, looking coldly at the woman. Thinking back on it, her lips had been soft and tasted of berries. Her touch was soft and gentle and warm.  
  
"Serenity does not exist in this dream world. Or is that world the dream world? Perhaps here is reality. Did that kiss feel real Mamoru?" the woman ran her hands across Mamoru's chest and drew herself closer. "Serenity is just an illusion. I am real. I love you... you know what you want. You want me. I am yours, you are mine. Kiss me Mamoru."   
  
The scent of this mist was over powering. But if this was a dream, would there be scent? Mamoru tried to remember Usagi, but she was partial and cobwebed like a dream almost remembered. This mystery woman had to be right. He loved her. Serenity must simply be a dream about this woman. This was Serenity. Either way one Serenity was a dream and the other reality. There would be no harm done. He had dreamt of his love before...  
  
Mamoru reached foward and cupped the woman's face in his large hands as he moved his body closer to her's and bent his head for a deep kiss.  
  
Sailor Moon suddenly spaced out for a moment, something blacking out her mind for a moment. She had felt a twinge... Jadeite zapped behind her and dug his fingers into her throat. Sailor Moon felt her body limpening with lack of oxygen, she had to do something. Usagi swept her wand up into the air and Jadeite flew back against a tree with a yell.   
  
What had that ping been? Had to be fatigue, her wounds...something. Sailor Moon suddenly recovered her wits and ran to the control room as fast as she could. Luna and Artemis must have fled there. They would know what to do.  
  
Luna awoke and felt Artemis's arms encircling her waist as she leaned against his chest. He loved her. And she had only dreamed of it. Luna woke Artemis by kissing him gently. She turned to face him and he smiled a little as his eyes opened. "Hey Luna." Luna moved some hair from his face and then presssed her lips to his again. Artemis bent over Luna as she drifted back down to the floor and stared up at him. This must be heaven...  
  
Suddenly Sailor Moon burst in. Her fuku was ripped and some of her bandages were slipping off. She saw Luna and Artemis embraced and Luna opened one eye before she realized who it was and tore herself away. "Usagi!"   
  
"Luna..." Usagi mumbled as she unmorphed.   
  
"Your wounds are healed." Said Luna softly as she got up. Artemis stood behind her, not wanting to let her out of his sight.   
  
"You..you.." Usagi stuttered. She was haveing trouble grapsing what she had just seen between her two mentors.  
  
"Yes." Luna smiled and blushed. "But now we need to go and save the Senshi. Quick. Focus on the Moon Wand Sailor Moon."   
  
"I...I dropped it. The force of the blast..."  
  
"OH USAGI! WHEN WILL YOU BECOME MORE RESPONSIBLE?" Luna fumed. Then, calming at the sight of Usagi's hurt face she said, "But you have dealt with all of this beautifully. Your becomeing a true soldier. I'm sorry... I didn't mean to snap at you." Usagi was a little releaved though, the old Luna was showing through, the Luna she knew before tonight.   
  
"I'll scan around and see if Jadeite is still in the area." said Artemis, reluctantly moveing from Luna's side to one of the little computers. "He's not. Lets go home for the night." 


	6. 

Usagi woke up in bed and automaticly flinched. But her shoulder didn't hurt. It healed... she thought. She wanted to think of something other than Jadeite. She could think of Mamouru. What was that twinge last night? A sharp acheing pain. She would get up and go see Mamoru later that day.   
  
"Usagi?! Are you awake yet?" Ikuko called down the hall.   
  
"Working on it mom." mumbled Usagi, her voice hoarse from sleepiness. The blond dragged herself out of bed and pulled on some pink shorts and a baby blue tank top with lace trim. It had been a while since she was able to wear tanktops, she had to deal with those bandages. But her wounds had been healed by the continueous flow of crystal power. What would her mom say? It had gone from half healed to fully healed in less than twenty four hours... what would her mom say?   
  
"Where did you go yesterday young lady?" Ikuko leaned against the door frame and raised her left eyebrow.   
  
"Minako wanted me to play the Sailor V game..." The blond whirled around at the sound of her mother's voice and tried to wing it on a story.  
  
"Untill eleven at night? You know better than that Usagi! You recently got mugged, stayed in the hospital for a week, your wounds are hardly healed and you just go out with out asking? Don't you think I worry young lady? You are grounded! When you go to school next week you are still grounded except for that and cram school." snapped Ikuko, flipping some of her purple hair over her shoulder. "Come get your breakfast dear. I made pancakes."   
  
Usagi finished pulling on her navy blue sweatshirt and then walked out to eat her breakfast. "Has Luna shown up lately?" asked Ikuko, trying to smooth things over.   
  
"No mom. I'm not sure where she's been." sighed Usagi as she sipped her milk.  
  
"I have to do some shopping today, Usagi. I'll be out for a few hours. If I see Luna I'll bring her home with me." Ikuko took her little black purse and slipped her shoes on at the front door.   
  
"MOM!" Usagi shouted from the kitchen. Ikuko pused. "What time will you be home?"   
  
"About two, maybe if the stores aren't too crowded." Ikuko called as she left.   
  
Usagi smiled. It was nine o'clock. She had five hours. Five hours Ikuko wouldn't be back... She could see Mamouru. If her mother came back too soon she'd be in deep trouble, but if not...  
  
"Mamoru?" the blond girl knocked tentitivly at the door. There was no answer. She knocked louder. No answer. Usagi took a key from her pocket and opened the door. It was hot and sticky in the apartment, the same temperature as it was outside. Why hadn't Mamoru turned on the air conditioning? Usagi looked all through the apartment, the kitchen was empty, though a caraffe of coffe was sitting full, set on it's timer. The liveing room was devoid of life, the bathroom door was open, only the bed room remained.   
  
Usagi gently opened the door and heard the beeping of the alarm clock. It hadn't woken him? Usagi saw his sweat had soaked his sheets. Usagi shook Mamoru gently and he let out a loud groan in protest. "Mamo-chan. Mamo-chan? Wake up! Wake up!" Usagi said, fear mounting in her voice. Suddenly he jerked awake and grabbed Usagi's arms at the elbow.   
  
"Serenity! Where is she? What have you done with her?" gasped Mamouru, his eyes boreing into Usagi's.   
  
"I'm Serenity, Mamo-chan. Remember?" Usagi whispered, slowly backing up. Something was horribly wrong.  
  
"No. No your not Serenity! Get back!" Mamouru flung of the sticky sheets and searched his apartment for Serenity. "SERENITY!" he called.   
  
"I'm here Mamoru...what kind of a joke is this? This isn't funny Mamouru..." choked Usagi despreatly, her hands fumbling on the counter for something to defend herself with. Her finger hit the answering machine button and a message from one of Mamoru's college teachers came running from the recorder. He hadn't been to class in three days. "How long have you been asleep Mamoru?"  
  
"It wasn't a dream. Your the dream. Get out! I want to wake up!" shouted Mamoru, picking up a vase and throwing it at the blond.   
  
Usagi slid down the wall onto the floor and the vase shattered next to her. "STOP IT MAMORU!" screamed Usagi, her eyes shut tight and her hands clamped over her ears.   
  
Mamoru's vision was blury and he felt the room spining. His vision was doubled, one eye saw Usagi and the walls, the other Serenity... her long red hair flowing down around her shoulders and her purple dress flowing around her feet as she beckoned to him. "Serenity..." he breathed. Mamoru moved foward and embraced something Usagi couldn't see through half opened eyes.   
  
"SNAP OUT OF IT MAMO-CHAN!" Usagi flung herself at Mamoru and smacked him across the face with the back of her hand. Mamoru's sight merged and saw one vision, he moved to kiss Usagi harshly as she tried to roll him off her and run. Usagi kicked and struggled and wished more than anything she had just stayed home like her mother told her to... what was wrong with Mamoru? Usagi bit Mamoru on the nose and slithered away, clutching her brooch. "Moon PRISM POWER!" there was a flash of pink light and Usagi had become Sailor Moon.   
  
"MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!" she screamed.   
  
"There isn't anything wrong!" laughed Mamouru. "I never felt better. But stay away from Serenity! I won't let you hurt her again you bitch!" Usagi felt tears rolling down her cheeks. What was she going to do now? If only she had her friends! Who was poseing as the Princess?   
  
Mamoru spun Serenity around behind him as he prepared to defend her. "Farewell Endymion. I'll come again." Serenity disapeared in a wash of purple vortex. Mamoru collapsed on the floor.   
  
Sailor Moon unmorphed and ran. A little old lady in the hall stopped her and asked, "What was that racket?"   
  
"Oh nothing, we were just trying to get the sterio to work." smiled Usagi.  
  
"You are crying. Is everything okay Miss?"   
  
"My sister is in the hospital. I got the phone call just now. I must go." Usagi fled the apartment tower in terror. It had been half and hour since she left home. Her mother would never know. 


	7. Knock. Knock. Knock.

Luna and Artemis sat in the control room pondering. They were very hungry but weren't quite sure what to do. They didn't have any money or anything to buy food with. They knew well enough what to eat from observing Usagi and Minako's apatites, but how to get it was another matter. Luna suddenly snapped her fingers and walked over to the computer smileing. "I'll just look up Usagi's PIN number and then we can use one of those ATM machines to withdraw enough cash to buy some food and a camp stove. We could use one in here anyways in case the Senshi get holed up during an attack." Luna's thin fingers flashed across the key board and soon Tsukino Usagi's personal identification number appeared on the screen. "This is so much easier with fingers rather than paws!" giggled Luna.   
  
"About what happened last night..." said Artemis slowly.   
  
"Yes?" Luna turned her torso to look at Artemis.  
  
"Was that okay? Or was it just the moment, the battle..." Artemis trailed off, fearing Luna's answer. Dignified, reagle Luna wasn't herself last night.  
  
"It was new and diffrent. Very strange and wonderful. I love you Artemis." Luna smiled.   
  
"It wasn't the moment?" Artemis asked a redundant question. His eyes brightened in anticipation of the answer.  
  
"As of now, no." Luna was so breathtakeing. Her black hair shown in the dim light, her eyes sparkled with happiness, her pale skin blushed with love. Artemis sighed happily and gathered her in his arms for a deep kiss.  
  
The moment was broken when the computer beeped and the communicator link program automaticly opened itself. "What is it?" said Luna between breaths and kisses. Artemis reluctantly opened an eye, a great effort on his part, and then finished the kiss the were on before parting and mumbling that is was Usagi. Luna tore away and led Artemis out the door.   
  
"What is it Usagi?" asked Luna concernedly. She felt conspicuous in her torn and ragged yellow dress, which in good repair was odd enough.   
  
"Come on in. Mama isn't home." Usagi opened the door wider and hugged her friends. Once seated on the sofa, Usagi begain her story. "I went to see Mamouru because I've been very worried about him. He hasn't called or been showing at battles lately." Usagi then described her terrifying ordeal with her love.   
  
"I see why you are so worried Usagi. This is a dilema. But we should really do first things first. Jadeite is realitivly weak compaired to whatever could turn Mamoru against you. What I suggest is hurry and get the Senshi out of a pinch and then they can help you save Mamoru. How long untill your mom gets back?"  
  
"An hour. But she'll just have to get over this. My friends need help."   
  
"Good. Now since you lost the moon wand and Imperium Crystal we'll have to go the controll room to transfer the power given off by your transformation to a teleport attack." Luna started for the front door when suddenly some one knocked on it. Luna and Artemis ran for the attic and concealed themselves. Usagi opened the door and saw Jadeite.   
  
"It wasn't hard to find you Miss Moon. Or should I say Tsukino Usagi? Where is that Luna and her precious Artemis? I still have plans for them. I'm almost finished you see. I just need them back for a while."  
  
"Get out creep. I'll show you the door." said Usagi, braceing herself for an attack and clutching her brooch.  
  
"Really Sailor Moon. You don't have your precious wand and crystal and even before you couldn't defeat me with them. What do you expect to be able to achive?"  
  
"I expect to defeat you somehow. MOON PRISM POWER!" Usagi transformed in a flash of yellow and pink light and stood before Jadeite.   
  
"It's not you I want. I'll get to you in time moon brat. Now tell me where Luna and Artemis are. They must be somewhere. You know when I beat Luna she called for him? I think she was half delerious. Tell me where they are."  
  
"Never."   
  
"Then I'll tear the house appart. Nothing will be left standing."   
  
Usagi gritted her teeth. The lives of her friends or haveing to explain to her already angry mother why they no longer had their house, their possesions, their lives. She would defend her friends somehow. "They are in the attic."  
  
Jadeite suddenly disapeared and appeared behind Sailor Moon. His hands wrenched her arms up behind her back and pinned them there painfully. "Lead the way madam." he said smoothly. Usagi went slowly and carefully, her arms acheing and her mind raceing with how to get out of this mess. She approched the attic. She knew where Luna and Artemis had to be. They had to be in her father's old steamer trunk. She unlached it and the two came tumbling out. "I'm sorry." she said softly. "It'll be okay."   
  
"Shut up Moon twit! You two, into the pod." Jadeite moved one hand from Sailor Moon's back to materialize a black crystaline pod. Luna blinked despreatly and then stepped into the pod drawing Artemis closer for protection. Jadeite suddenly jerked Sailor Moon twards him and then threw her foward, releaseing her hands so she crashed to the floor. The pod begain to flicker and disapear, crackling with an electrical barrier. Sailor Moon grunted and got up, flinging herself at the pod. She screamed as the electricity corsed through her body and her hands slipped off the slick crystal. Suddenly a white light surrounded Usagi and the crstal chiped around her fingers as they dug into the pod. It Jadeite fired several shots of energy at Sailor Moon and she cried out as her flesh was burned, but she didn't realese the pod. Jadeite teleported away and brought the pod with him.   



	8. Beryl

Sailor Moon awoke and tried to get up. She realized that she was already upright, but was suspended in some deep red goo, it covered her entire body. Luna and Artemis. She had betrayed them. The very thought sent a surge of adrenaline through her body. She had to get free, save them and her friends. She couldn't let them down since it was all her fault. Suddenly she felt very drained. This goo... it must absorb energy surges. She had to keep herself calm. She looked around and saw that Luna and Artemis were in some similar goo nearby, only six meters away.   
  
"Time for a little more energy please." Said Jadeite as he appeared from no where. He shot a bolt of energy at Artemis and Luna screamed. So that was Jadeite's dirty little game, tortureing one to gain energy from the other, letting them rest and then reverseing. He had taken those on earth with the most power and was goning to drain them. But for what purpose? Sailor Moon forgot the energy drain and struggled against the rubbery goop. Her arm tore free and she tried to pry herself from the ooze, but the stuff only reatatched itself an continued sapping her strength. The burns on Usagi's left arm stung bitterly as the goo seeped into her flesh. Luna's eyes widened with the full scope of horror before her. Even Sailor Moon was helpless...  
  
Mamoru awoke on the floor, sweating profusely. His lips tingled and he smelled the faint scent of berries. Berries...he had smelled that scent before. And why were the pillows on the couch messed up? Strange things had been happening lately, he hadn't sensed anything about Usagi, he had been wakeing in strange places, things would be moved in the apartment. And longer and longer periods of time between waknesses had been passing. As Mamoru fluffed one of the pillows absent mindedly, a strong scent of berries came forth and Mamoru's mind reeled. Images of a red haired woman and an ancient palace with beautiful gardens...and the Earth in the distance. What was going on? Mamoru's mind calmed and he sat on a chair away from the couch. The woman with red hair reminded him of someone. But that scent kept rushing into his head and he couldn't think quite straight. Suddenly his eyes fell to a book on the coffe table. A book he had purchased a few months ago when he had been searching for the Imperium Silver Crystal. A book on gems. Mamoru snatched it and flipped through the index untill he saw a word that jolted his mind. Beyrl...   
  
The scent of berries diminished and Mamoru stood straight up. Beyrl was back from the dead and haunting his dreams. Fufilling her own. No wonder he had the sense of liveing in a nightmare. He was. It was like the time when he was brainwashed and lived in the Negaverse. Shit...  
  
"Zoicite! I agree with you completely. The Queen is getting way over her head with Endymion around. She seems diffrent. But she has to keep to the misison. She's doing fine all right but her mind is definantly on him and not our plans." said Malacite, tugging nervously at his shirt collar.   
  
"I know baby. But right now my mind isn't on the mission either." Zoicite looked coyly at Malacite and smiled. Malacite sat down on the cushions quickly and stared into Zoicite's eyes. At that moment they kissed passionetly.   
  
Why was this comeing into his head? A memory of something overheard from shadows. Now that Mamoru was armed with knowledge he only had to figure out what was going on. But he felt himself falling asleep, the warmth of the chair pulling him into a daze.   
  
"I told you I'd be back soon darling." cooed the red haired woman, bringing some flowers to Mamoru.  
  
Mamouru wanted to say coldley that he had figure some of things out, but he held his toung. It wasn't time to play that ace. Instead he moved foward and took one of the huge purple blossoms and tucked it behind Beyrl's ear and then kissed her on the forehead.   
  
"Thats all I get for some flowers?" whined the queen with big eyes.  
  
"I'd rather just walk and look at the others and think about you." said Mamoru, racking his brain for all the suddenly vanished phrases he so often used on Usagi.   
  
"I want you to do me a favor angel, thats all." Beyrl was looking more and more like a puppy with heartache each moment.   
  
"What?" asked Mamoru gently.   
  
"Get me the Imperium Silver Crystal from your world." the auburn haired woman whispered to the dark haired man and then nibbled on his ear a little.  
  
"What ever you want." 


	9. Goo Faint

Beyrl still assumed Mamoru was under her spell. And she also assumed that he would find and bring her back the Moon Wand and Imperium Silver Crystal, the two tools she needed to bring her self back to life and seek revenge on the Sailor Senshi. And then she would take over Earth and rule as Queen, with Enymion by her side. Beyrl smiled gleefully as she watched him vanish from the dream world in a puff of lavender haze.   
  
Mamoru smiled as he left the dream world and awoke in his apartment. Beyrl had told him exactly where the Crystal and wand were. He could go between both the dream world and the reality, but Beyrl could not. She was helpless, like a small kitten. He would be able to make up for his unfaithfullness to Usagi and defeat Beyrl. He could make it Ok. Usagi. As he thought her name he felt a ping. A twinge in his mind told him she was in danger. His phycometry felt a diffrent wave in the air. Mamoru closed his eyes and in a flash became Tuxedo Mask.   
  
Sailor Moon struggled for a moment longer in the goo and suddenly her transformation reversed. Luna and Artemis were unconcious in the goo that held them and the Senshi were no where to be seen. Had Jadeite...killed them? Sailor Moon suddenly realized what she could do. "MOON PRISM POWER!" she whispered. Her brooch flared weakly a little pink light and it went out quickly. "Please. Please let this work." thought Usagi despreatly. The light came back and slowly ate away at the ooze. Usagi's fingers worked away at the gunk and a hand was free, her mouth could breath. Usagi fell to the floor, devoid of any strength.   
  
The Imperium Silver Crystal was just where Beyrl said it would be. The small chain it was on had fallen into a storm drain grate that was hidden behind a trash can. The heavy crystal had kept it from being sweapt away, as the wand had been. It would be impossible to find. But the Crystal was all that really mattered. Now he could go save Usagi.   
  
Jadeite smiled. He had the Senshi under his control and their stupid feline gaurdians as well. This was going well. He would take all of their strength, drain the very light the sparkled in their souls and then Beyrl would see. That inhuman bitch would see, even if it was only through her pitifully torn ghost, that he was more powerful than she. And he would take her place and prove to every one he wasn't worthless.   
  
Usagi lay on the floor gasping for air. She barely had enough strength to do that. Her fingers slowly and painfull moved towards her waist where in her skirt pocket was the dear locket Tuxedo Mask had given her when they had first met. Her slim, pale fingers touched against it and it slid from her pocket to the cold metal floor. Her hand flopped onto the locket and for a breif moment before blacking out again Usagi prayed that Mamoru would hear her. Even if he might hurt her again he was the only one left... the only one...it was her one last chance.  
  
*Hi guys! Sorry that this has drifted to the bottom of the Fanfic.net lists, but I just went through exam week. @o@ I'll try and post more, but it's going to be slim pickings for a while since not only am I leaveing for Greece day after tomarrow to tour for a week but I'm going to be moveing and I have to pack the ungodly amount of crap in my house and move it into this other house by June 29. Gasp Gasp Gasp. Don't worry! I'll write! I just won't be pumping this stuff out as fast as say, an industrial sewage pipe pumps earth destroying shit into an innocent virginal lake. I'll be pumping stuff out in ammounts slightly more than the amount of gasoline a financialy challenged person pumps into their car. (And with gas prices what they are aren't we all a little financialy challenged?) Any who, instead of wasteing time writeing authors notes I'll go work on more fics. Sayo! ~Ane {Who looks like this: @o@;;;;} 


	10. Alive

Luna opened her eyes. The lids felt heavy like lead. Through blury, tear filled eyes the woman thought she saw a black cloaked figure. Tuxeo Mask? No... he was in trouble and wouldn't come for Usagi. Slowly and spiritlessly Luna let her head flop through the goo to look at Artemis. The scars from Jadeite's torture were quickly healing. The gel they were in had to have some sort of healing properties, thought Luna. Her love's breathing was labored and shallow. She realized her own was too. Even thinking left her drained now. This red ooze was takeing her life away. Luna looked up again, rolling her eyes to see if that black cloaked figure had gone yet, if it had even existed.   
  
Tuxedo Mask pulled Usagi's collar a little looser so she could breath easier. A little red jelly still clung to her hand and lips and legs. He brushed the crumbs off with his cloak and gently kissed her awake. "Mamo-chan..." Usagi whispered in her soft, hoarse voice. She evidently thought this was some sort of dream. Tuxedo Mask despreatly chafed the girl's pale hands. They felt cold even through his gloves.   
  
"Usa. Usa. Come on Usa..." he whispered but there was a volume and desperation in his voice. Her head was on his lap and both her hands were in one of his huge ones. Tuxedo Mask remembered that day she had fainted and he had taken her to his apartment. They had found out who the other was that day. Usagi let out a slight shudder and a soft groan. She was still alive, though it was hard to tell if the life was leaveing her or returning to her. Tuxedo Mask gently hauled Usagi upright and wrapped her in his cloak. Her cheeks looke a little less waxen but in this light... oh god if anything happened to her...  
  
Suddenly Mamoru turned around. Jadeite was standing there. "While I was in that Beryl's eternal sleep spell I was thinking. And I realized just what the problem was with those Senshi and their friends. One follows the other like a pack of lemmings. You all come together eventually. Never straying from the other. It's very noble and honerable, but very stupid. Honor doesn't cut it when it comes to lives, millions of them, or two of them." Jadeite chuckled a little and drew his glove to his lips where he removed it with his teeth. Stepping foward he slapped Tuxedo Mask across the face with the glove, the later's mask flew across the floor.   
  
Tuxedo Mask let Usagi slip to the floor again and drew his cane. "Tuxedo the Smokeing Bomber!" cried Mamoru, later he would think about what a silly attack name that was. Jadite repeled the blast and smiled.   
  
"You are on my turf cape boy. You a definantly at an disadvantage, but with such a lame persona you always are. Lets just call this my game and end it eh?"  
  
Mamoru stood still, anticipateing that Jadeite would anticipate his move if he moved. Jadeite was slightly flustered, but remained outwardly cool. He gathered a ball of energy and threw it at Tuxedo, now unmasked, who darted to the small socket the goo chambers held to. Hidden in the shadows and dressed in black the man could get Jadeite from behind. He silently flitted over to another socket and threw a sharp pointy rose at his blond enemy. It gashed Jadeite's neck and he wherled around. Tuxedo Mask grinned and lept down to kick Jadeite. The general threw a small bit of energy at Tuxedo Mask and he was blown across the room, landing harshly against a wall. He stuggled to get up for a moment but his dislocated shoulder caused him to bit his lip in pain and then he blacked out.   
  
"I knew he was worthless." Jadeite thought out loud to himself as he knelt and ran his hand along Usagi's neck, searching for a pulse. He couldn't feel one. Jadeite walked off to his throne room to gloat and moniter the energy levels he was collecting. Things were going well. Except for the fact he had felt for Usagi's pulse in the wrong spot...  
  
Usagi let her eyes flicker open. No Jadeite. Where had Mamoru gone? She could have sworn she had heard his voice, felt his touch. Usagi struggled to lift her head and then she saw Mamoru, slumped against the wall. "Mamo-chan!" she whispered, her voice to worn and weak to say anything louder. He didn't answer. The blond girl dragged her shaky arm along the metal floor untill it was infront of her and then she willed it to drag her foward. She willed herself to crawl across the floor towards Mamoru. One more inch she told herself. Then another inch. She felt stronger with each little bit she moved. She could do this. Another inch. Another. Another. There was Mamoru's shoe. She just had to keep pulling herself along. If there was anything that could give her strength it was his touch. And then Usagi was next to him. She pulled herself up useing his shoulder, the non-dislocated one fortunatly, and as she did so something fell out of his breast pocekt. The Imperium Silver Crystal! Usagi smiled slightly and held it in her palms. It glowed with a faint light that grew and washed over the girl. She felt a little stronger with each second that the light was on her. The fatigue was draining. Feeling slightly more renued, Usagi kissed Mamoru. He didn't wake but Usagi knew she would save him too in the end.   
  
The blond fit her crystal into the locket and then transformed with the familiar words of "Moon Prism Power". Now to free her friends and heal them. Takeing Tuxedo Mask's cane, Sailor Moon walked to each of the ooze chambers and knocked out the power source. The specialy designed interior hold/exterior through force feilds snapped and the life sucking gunk spilled over the floor. Sailor Moon dodged and then beat the crap out of Artemis's container. Luna and Artemis collapsed and fell at the Senshi's feet. Usagi tore some fabric from her already short skirt and whiped the goo from their faces and arms where it still clung. Then she moved on to try and find her fellow Senshi. They were no where in the room and there was no way out. If only Mercury were there with her visorgogs and little computer! Usagi trembled a little, still feeling weak, and then begain searching the walls by hand. She had a feeling that if she could defeat Jadeite once and for all it would really be the last of him. 


	11. Out

Sailor Moon felt along the wall of the room. It was cold and hard. Hearing her own raspy breathing made her go faster. She was worried that she might give out, the Silver Crystal was all that was really keeping her going. Suddenly her hand felt a lever and her feet stepped up onto a small ledge. It was one of the empty goo chambers. Suddenly Usagi got an idea. She took the Silver Crystal and willed it to let out a great burst of energy. She felt her heart skip a beat or two before it managed to start up again. "I'm defying death." she thought. She could overwhelm Jadeite's system... she had to try. Sailor Moon felt the Crystal's power to be faltering slightly. It wasn't working. The energy was just being added to Jadeite's collection. She was helping him. Sailor Moon sunk to the ground and her head fell to her hand as she cried.  
  
Four bodies hung lifeless in vats of red ooze. The bodies of Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus. They had been dead for a good length of time. Jadeite had kept them around so that he could admire his own greatness. Jadeite: defeator of four Sailor Senshi. He had moved them to a small chamber off his throne room so that he wouldn't have to walk as far to admire his prizes. But Jadeite was not admireing them now. That was good, for all of a sudden one of the Senshi's hearts started to feebaly beat again. It was hardly pumping, though the beats were growing faster and stronger as the minuts rolled by. Suddenly Jupiter took a breath of air, and promptly choked on the goo. She let out a burst of electricity and the goo splattered all over the little chamber. Venus's heart had started as well and about five minuets after Jupiter she too was alive and free. Mars followed, then Mercury and they all hugged and laughed and whiped excess goo off eachother so they wouldn't have a continueing energy drain.   
  
"When my heart started again I felt the warmth of the Silver Crystal." murmured Sailor Venus, who was still rather shakey.  
  
"I felt it too." said Sailor Mars.  
  
Mercury smiled "Sailor Moon must be here too."   
  
"It's about time!" snapped Mars.   
  
"We need to find her and get out of here. Then maybe we can defeat Jadeite." said Jupiter, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.  
  
"There is no way we can defeat Jadeite as we are now. The only reason we are alive now is because of Usagi. And there is no telling how much energy she has." Mercury sighed.  
  
"Lets just try and sneak out of her and find Usagi." Venus headed for the door. She looked both ways and then snuck out. The Senshi followed.   
  
Usagi was sitting on the ground. She had looked the walls over thrice and could find now way out. Furthur more her breathing was getting worse and she felt like she was slipping again. Suddenly she heard something. It sounded like several small explosions. A vision filled her mind of four ghosts back from the dead. Mercury...Mars...Jupiter...Venus... all of them. Usagi looked over at Luna and Artemis, who were still out cold but breathing shallowly. Usagi heard the explosions again. A large crack appeared on the wall and suddenly Usagi forced herself to jump clear. She lay panting on the ground when Sailor Jupiter burst through the wall, stumbled, fell and rolled across the ground aways.   
  
"Hi Usagi." ^_^ Said Jupiter, proping herself up on her elbow. Venus and Mars came through the wall as well and looked down at Usagi. Mercury followed, walking slowly so she wouldn't trip while she analyzed the structure of the building with her goggles and computer.  
  
"Hi guys." gasped Sailor Moon.  
  
"You aren't doing so well." sighed Sailor Venus, pulling Usagi up and supporting the girl on her shoulder. "Come on Usagi-chan, we just have to do a Sailor Teleport and we'll go home to rest.  
  
"Luna and Artemis... Mamo-chan, we can't carry them too." moaned Moon.  
  
"We'll just have to." sighed Jupiter. "Look, after we've left this place we can camp out at my apartment and your parents can just keep worrying untill we've saved the world. We can sleep a while."   
  
The Senshi nodded tiredly, all of them were weak and limp with lack of energy. Jupiter hauled Luna up, Mercury helped with Artemis and Mars helped Tuxedo Mask up. They all stood in a circle touching in someway and concentrated. The Senshi called upon every molecule in their bodies. Every atom, every partical.   
  
Jadeite suddenly got a twinge. Something was interupting the delicate balance of energy that enveloped his lair. He had felt a similar burst just a short while ago. The Senshi! It couldn't be! Sailor Moon was dead, her pitiful freinds had lost their lives long ago to the gel, and that stupid Tuxedo Mask and those felines couldn't produce this much power. Jadeite zoomed to the room where the most power was radieating from and came just in time to see...  
  
"Please let this work." thought Sailor Moon despreatly.  
  
"Get us out of this hell." whispered Venus.  
  
"Deliver us oh Lord..." prayed Mercury silently.  
  
In a flash of multi-colored lights the Senshi disapeared. "HOW CAN THIS BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" cried Jadeite in horror.  
  
Five girls, a man, and two human cats collapsed on the floor of Makoto's appartment and didn't rise. Slowly the fuku on the five girls faded as did the man's tuxedo. They lay in a heap with out moveing, just sleeping.   
  
^_^ Hello again. I might get one or two more chaps out today if I'm lucky. That'll be it for a week though, I'm off to Greece in the morning! Wheeee! {runs around flapping arms. bumps into a pillar} Anywho, sayo! I have to go off and write more! And play Zelda! And listen to Phantom of the Opera Techno Remix alot because I'll be without it for a week! That is what I shall do!!!! Wheeeeeeeee!  
{runs out of room sreaming like a banshi}  
  
PS: If you are wondering why Mercury is praying, when none of the Senshi really seem very pro-religion besides Mars, it's simply because Ami has always struck me as the very pious going-to-church-every-Sunday kinda girl. Can't you just see her in a cute little 1950s white dress going to a cute little Southern Baptist church? heeheee. Anywho, sayo! ~Ane Hoshi :D 


	12. The End?

The first person to wake up was Mamoru. He shuddered and awoke from where he was sprawled on the ground, which was next to Rei. He wondered why he was in a strange appartment and why all the girls were in a heap. Where was Usako? His hand felt around as his eyes unblured a bit more and then he felt the familiar buns of hair on someone's head. He looked down and saw that it was not Usagi's odango but Luna's. Mamoru tried to stand up and his hand went down to push him off the floor. He grunted in agony as he remembered his dislocated shoulder. Scrawling in poor hand writeing (as he had to use his left hand), Mamoru wrote a short note to the girls telling them he had gone to the hospital to get his arm checked out. He'd have to think of a good excuse... like falling against a spreading elm tree. Mamoru silently left the apartment and tried to figure out where the hospital was.  
  
Several hours later Luna awoke. "Was it just a bad dream?" she thought. She felt refreshed since she last remembered, in that horrid goo watching Jadeite torture Artemis. Aretemis! Where was he? Luna looked wildly around for him and saw him lying next to her on his side with an arm under his head and his long silvery locks spread around him on the floor. She sighed with relife. And then rose. She knew Makoto wouldn't mind if she took some food, the girl would probably be pleased. Luna looked through the little refrigerator. There was some milk far past the experation date, some beans that had sprouted hair and purple/green/blue fur, and several mysterious plastic containers. Luna moved to the cabinets and found a can of soup. Chicken noodle. It wasn't exactly her sort of thing but she had been days without food and was too hungry to care.  
  
Luna went back to the little liveing room and watered the plants while she drank her cupful of soup. A window had been left open so they were a little better off than if the window had been shut, but they needed attention. My that heap of girls looked funny! Minako had rolled over and her left arm was ontop of Rei's head and Ami's head was on Makoto's tummy. Makoto had one leg ontop of Rei's legs and the auburn haired girl's other leg was under Ami's back. Minako had a death grip on a pillow and Artemis obviously had slid from ontop of an ottoman at some point. Luna chuckled silently and finished her soup. She had left some for the others as well. They could go out for hamburgers later too.   
  
Artemis was stireing so Luna pulled him into an threadbare arm chair so he wouldn't wake the girls. This woke the man up and he looked up at Luna. It took him a moment to adjust to his surroundings but he realized it was Luna and smiled. "Sleepy?" Luna whispered gently. Aretmis nodded. "I have some soup in the kitchen. Come on, it has chicken." Artemis got up and put his arm around Luna's waist. Luna watched as he ate a cupfull of soup. He was very handsome.   
  
"Do you still think that when things get less hecktick that 'us' won't be a problem?" asked Luna suddenly.  
  
"Why would it be?" replied a puzzled Artemis as he slurped up a noodle.  
  
"The girls might think less of us, it would get in the way of work, any number of things." Luna slid her fingers together and proped her head on them, her elbows on the table.  
  
"Does it really matter? I love you, you love me. It's nice." Artemis was getting a bit worried.  
  
"But with Jadeite...when he was tortureing you...I would have gotten upset if I didn't know about your feelings but it would have been better. Not so benificial to that monster."  
  
"My feelings?! You said you love me too! Are you trying to tell me that we are over?" Artemis dropped his spoon and stood up with his hands on the table. Luna shrunk back a little.  
  
"I do love you. I'm just worried it will do more harm than-" Luna's eyes were pleading.  
  
"Say you love me." said Artemis angrily. "Say you love me and that means that nothing can ever break that."  
  
"I'm not so sure." said Luna doubtfully, turning her face away.  
  
"If your going to loose your faith now of all times I don't need to take it." Artemis slammed a hand into the table and stalked out of the kitchen. Luna sat perfectly straight, tears welling up in her sapphire eyes. Her trembling hands clutched a napkin to her breast before she ran to the bedroom to sob her heart out.  
  



	13. Back To Buisness

Rei groaned and dragged herself up off the floor. She looked around through bleary, sleep weighted eyes and saw that Mamoru, Artemis and Luna were gone. She looked at her watch and saw that it was three o'clock, June 14. She felt like she had been hit by a train. Or maybe it was just that she had been asleep for three days in a heap of legs, arms and girls. Makoto was gone too, but what was that sound comeing from the kitchen? A knife on a cutting board...  
  
Rei stood up and stumbled into the kitchen to see Lita in her green tank top and white shorts takeing a knife to three long carrots. "What is going on Mako-chan?"   
  
"You have been asleep for three days and I am makeing some nice beef stew. Every one has to be simply famished! And what better for me to do than cook?!" Makoto grinned and then continued sliceing carrots before emptying them into a large crock pot plugged into the wall. "Go take a shower Rei, it might help the fact that you look like the liveing dead."  
  
The dark haired girl picked up a carrot and dramaticly stabbed herself with it before falling to the floor giggling. "I know where the towels are Mako!" Rei reminded before her freind could tell her for the fiftieth time. The preistess went to the little bathroom and turned on the water untill it was hot and steamy. She liked useing Makoto's shower when she spent the night, it was nice and easy compaired to hauling wood and then building up a fire for the bath at her grandfather's shrine. Rei took off her clothing and wished she had sometihng clean to put on afterwards. Oh well. Not her fault, she could blame that one on Jadeite.   
  
Makoto stood chopping up the last carrot when Minako came stumbling into the kitchen. "What are you doing Mako?" asked the blond sleepily.  
  
"Cooking you some stew. Is Ami or Usagi up yet?" Makoto tossed the carrot heads into the trash and scraped the slices into the crock pot.   
  
"They should wake up pretty soon." Minako mumbled. "Say, where is Artemis and Luna?"  
  
"They weren't here when I got up." said Makoto, who was only just begineing to wonder for herself. "I assumed they were the responsible ones and went to the control room to figure what to do next."  
  
"Could be." said Minako as she scavenged in the refrigerator for a cup of yogurt. "When is that stew going to be done?"   
  
Makoto shrugged. "I'm just makeing this stew thing up. I don't have a recipie."   
  
"It'll be even better then." laughed Minako.   
  
The blond started walking down the hall to go take a shower. It wasn't untill Makoto heard the door openeing that she shouted, "Minako! Rei is-" But the cook was cut off by Rei screaming her head off.  
  
Minako ran out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind her, her face was red and she was puffing her cheeks out. "I tried to warn you..." sighed Makoto, who had come to look at Minako's funny face.   
  
All the commotion had woken up Ami and Usagi now. Usagi sat up and rubbed her face with a hand before yawning and looking around. "Where is Mamo-chan?" she demanded.   
  
"He left a note saying he had gone to check himself into a hospital. He must have gotten hurt when he came to Jadeite's little place." said Makoto, who, haveing gotten up first, was allknowing in such matters.   
  
"Where is the nearest hospital Mako-chan?" asked Usagi quickly.  
  
"Cool your jets! He's in a hospital getting treated. Rei is in the shower." Minako frowned at this last one, "Makoto is makeing stew, and Luna and Artemis probably went to the control room."  
  
"Probably? You must realize they are prime targets for Jadeite." said Ami quickly before Usagi could go hysterical.  
  
"Good point." said Makoto. "Minako can go to the control room and check for them their, Usagi can call hospitals to see where Mamoru checked into, and Ami, did you get any data on Jadiete's tower of terror?"  
  
"I did get some structural information so I might be able to make a rough map with my computer. I also got some power readings and details on the strength and material of the walls." said Ami after scratching her head.  
  
"Good. If you could work out that map and work as home base in case Minako, Usagi, Luna or Artemis try to contact you. Rei is in the shower so she can help when she gets out. And I'll work on the stew so we will have something to eat." Makoto grinned and raised her ladel into the air as she paraded back to the kitchen to shread some beef.   
  
Minako went out to head for the Crown Game Center and Usagi pulled the thick Tokyo phone book from underneath a shelf on a desk. Makoto rattled off the names of some hospitals in a five mile radius of her apartment and Usagi called each one, asking for a Chiba Mamoru-san. She finally found one at the third number she tried and prepared to set out and find how Mamouru was.   
  
Rei got out of the shower and found that Makoto had left her a bathrobe so she put it on and went to the kitchen to ask what was up with the robe. Makoto told her it was so she could change into some of the tall girl's clothing that was a little too small. Rei went to Makoto's bedroom and tried a variaty of things on before she found some gray sweatpants that were a little too long on Rei and a blue tank top. She put them on and then went out to help Ami.   
  
A pretty Japanese nurse in a trim white uniform examined some forms from one of the doctors on arm cancer patient Hooji Fuu. She looked up when a perky girl with blond hair done up in pigtails came and leaned on the front desk for a moment. "How may I help you mame?" the nurse asked politely, as she tucked a blue pen behind her ear.  
  
"I called earlier to see if a Chiba Mamoru was checked into this hospital. I'm here to see him. What room is he in?"  
  
"What is your name mame?" the nurse pulled a small pad of sticky notes from the temporary plastic shelves leaned against the high wall of the desk.   
  
"Tsukino Usagi. Chiba-san is my boyfreind and I'd really like to-" Usagi stopped talking and just opened and closed her mouth a few times after the nurse got up and briskly marched over to one of the elevators and went up. Usagi leaned on the desk some more and patiently waited for the nurse to return.   
  
It was five minutes before the nurse returned with the pad of sticky notes and was now carrying a fresh clipboard. "I've written Chiba Mamoru's room number and floor number on this note. Just use the elevator to your left. Doctor Apa is in with him now, would you please give him this chart?" the nurse handed Usagi the clipboard and then started typeing on a little keyboard.   
  
Usagi got into the elevator next to a dowdy old woman with blue-gray hair who was wearing a purple polyester pants suit and was clutching a small silver crusifix that hung around her neck on a chain. There was also a woman with hair the color of a rose who was laughing with a young man, who was holding some flowers and a box of candy. Usagi suddenly felt silly, visiting her boyfreind in the hospital without even a card or some flowers. Not even a tube of lipstick to spruce herself up with after sleeping in a heap on the floor of Makoto's apartment. If only she could run home- get a change of clothing and maybe take a shower. Her stomach growled and she realized she must not have eaten in several days. By her calculations, she might have escaped from Jadeite three days ago. But that was a rough estimate made when she was a little out of it after she had woken up.  
  
The girl's thoughts were interupted when the elevator doors opened to floor five. Usagi glanced at the sticky note and saw that Mamoru was in room 515. Looking first left and then right down the hall she wasn now in, Usagi saw that she was to turn right and walk a few doors down. "520, 519, 518...515" murmured Usagi as she tugged at her odango to make them a bit rounder. Her hair was probably frizzling around her temples. And the elastics were loose. And her clothing was wrinkled. And when Usagi opened the door to Mamoru's room, she forgot all about that. Because her beloved Mamo-chan with his right arm in a sling.   
  
*@!*@!*@!*  
hiya world! Ane Hoshi here. Sorry again it's taken so long to get this chapter up, but there was Greece and now I'm moveing, and ontop of the whole moveing and packing thing I've landed myself in summer school... hehehe...exams, fail them and that sucks. So math is keeping it's icy girp on my throat, draining the life from me. But that's okay, I can win against it! Except I jsut failed a quiz... but anyway I'm on a roll now with my writeing and I'm probably going to be able to start doing another story in addition to Luna, without too much sacrifice on either story's part. Anyway, off to write Luna's next chapter! ~Ane Hoshi  



	14. At The Hospital

"Oh Mamoru! What happened?!" Usagi cried, falling onto the cot and hugging him gently.  
  
"Just a little shoulder dislocation. No big deal. The doctor popped it right back into place with no problems. I checked myself in three days ago, but they wanted to check out a few head injuries. Nothing serious."  
  
Usagi turned to the doctor and handed him the forms. The doctor smiled and said thank you before leaveing to get some coffee.  
  
"It's okay Usa. It'll be okay." Mamouru took Usagi's fingers in his good hand and led her around the bed to his left side where he drew her close in a hug.   
  
"Mamoru..." breathed Usagi. Suddenly she pulled away. "Why did you do those things Mamoru?"  
  
"What things?" asked a surprised Chiba-san.  
  
"You threw pots and pans and god knows what else at me and you tried to kill me and- and- oh Mamoru!" Usagi started to shake and cry with the fresh memories of Mamoru's assault.  
  
"When did I ever- oh god Usa! oh god. You don't know..."  
  
"Know what?" The golden haired girl threw Mamoru a suspicious and icey gaze.  
  
"Beyrl. She's still after me. Her ghost at least. She would take me into a dream world and convinced me that she was you... that that was you in that world. I put two and two together after a while and I blew Beyrl's great plan. I have the Moon Wand and the Imperium Silver Crystal. I came to give them to you, but Jadeite had me meet a freind of his, Mr. Wall."  
  
Usagi's features softened and she smiled. "I didn't want to belive that it was your own doing, the whole trying to kill me bit. And I knew you had the Crystal, because I have it now." Usagi drew the gleaming gem from her pocket and twirled it around, causeing rainbows to dance on the crisply white walls. Mamoru raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He was just amused by how quickly Usagi's moods could change. "When do you get out of the hospital?" asked Usagi.  
  
"I dunno. You should have asked the doctor when you handed him those forms."   
  
"Everyone is awake at Mako's house. Minako went to check the controll room for Artemis and Luna since they were gone when we woke up, Makoto is makeing stew, Rei was in the shower and Ami is trying to find some weakness in Jadeite's palace."   
  
"That sounds good. I hope Luna and Artemis are okay though..."  
  
"Why?" asked Usagi.  
  
"We don't know where they are is all." sighed Mamoru. "Look, just go find a doctor and ask when Chiba Mamouru can be checked out from the hospital. Okay Usa?"  
  
Usagi nodded and went out to go find a doctor. She explained to him and he suggested the woman at the front desk. Usagi rode the elevator back down to the lobby where she asked the receptionist when Mamoru could go him. The nurse said that he could leave tomarrow and remove the sling day after tomarrow, according to the computer database. Usagi thanked "Kim", as it read on the woman's plastic ID tag and ran back to Mamoru. She kissed him on the cheek and told him she'd be back to pick him up tomarrow.   
  



	15. Luna's Problem

"Hey Ami! Did Mina-chan come back yet?" Usagi swung the door open and skipped into the apartment, she was evidently in high spirits. Ami held up a finger to pause Usagi for a moment as she finished typeing some information into her little computer and wrote some figures down onto a pad of yellow paper next to her.   
  
"What did you say Usagi?" asked Ami as she pulled her reading glasses furthur down on her nose so she could see over them.  
  
"Is Minako back yet?" repeated Usagi as she looked for a bowl to ladel some soop into.  
  
"No. The control room isn't very far away either. The hospital is furthur. Rei went out to see what was takeing so long. She left just a few minutes ago. Makoto decide to take a shower. Could you bring be some stew as long as you're in there?" Ami had slid her glasses back up onto her nose and was looking at various charts, graphs and topographical maps on her screen.  
  
Usagi brought a little green ceramic bowl of stew and a wooden spoon to Ami before she plopped down to flip through one of Makoto's many romance novels.   
  
Rei walked through the automatic doors to the Crown Game Center and looked around. It was obviously not a very busy day, Motiki was passed out on some chairs pushed together. Makoto would laugh at that!, thought Rei. Well this was perfect. She could check the control room with out Motiki annoying her. Motiki knew the Senshi's identites, but Rei didn't feel like talking to anyone right now.  
  
It was dark in the control room. Rei couldn't see anything for a moment untill her purple eyes adjusted to the light. Minako was sitting in the shadows with her face hidden by her heavy bangs. She was craddeling Luna in her arms, Luna whose face was burried in Minako's shirt and had her arms wrapped protectivly around her head.  
  
Minako didn't see Rei entering the control room. So it was Rei who spoke first. "Minako. Is everything okay?"  
  
The blond lifted her head and blinked a few times before she realized who was speaking to her. "Luna... Luna isn't doing so well." whispered Minako over Luna's sleeping head.  
  
"Why not then?" hissed Rei.  
  
"Apparently Artemis-" Minako was interupted by a cry from Luna.  
  
"Don't. Don't tell. I don't want to have to go through it five diffrent times. Just once for everyone if they all want to know. Is Artemis at Mako's, Rei?" Rei shook her head.   
  
"Lets go home you two." sighed Rei as she jammed her hands into the pockets of the gray sweat pants. Minako helped Luna up and they followed the flip-flop sound of the so named sandals on Rei's feet.   
  
"Here Luna, put these on. You really can't keep on going around in that outfit..." murmured Makoto kindly as she handed Luna a white denim miniskirt and a pale orange tshirt.   
  
"Now tell everyone like you said you would." engouraged Minako coaxingly.   
  
Luna collapsed into a comfortable armchair and let her head fall into her hand after looking wistfully out the window. "Artemis... I don't know if your four: Ami, Minako, Rei, Makoto, I don't know if you knew. But Artemis and I woke up to the fact that we lo..love each other. But then...we- we had a bit of a fight and now. Now I don't know if we are going to-to stay together..." Luna had begun rocking back and forth and at the end of her story she burst into tears again. Usagi knelt and rocked Luna in a hug untill she quieted and Makoto brought her a little cocoa in the pretty yellow mug that Makoto's mother had loved so much.  
  
When Luna has quieted down, Rei asked her where Artemis could have gone. Luna sniffed and didn't know. But Ami, as usual, had the answer. Artemis had left his communicator on the kitchen table, so he couldn't be contacted that way. But Ami could do a area wide scan of Tokyo, seraching for Artemis's exact DNA and aura. It would be difficult and take a good deal of time, but they had to find Artemis, especially since he had most likely not purchased new clothing. His white suit was not exactly camoflage, even in a cosmopolitan city like Tokyo. Artemis was a valuble comodity to Jadeite, and the general wouldn't hesitate in recaptureing bait like him.   
  
"Please find Artemis, Ami. The fight was about the fact that maybe with lives like ours... that liveing one big battle isn't the best place for falling in love. But I was the one- the one who was being a coward. I didn't want the risk. But I'd give anything for the risk now. Anything." Luna's voice was shakeing again and she took another sip of cocoa to sooth herself. Ami started up her computer and fixed up the search program. 


	16. Prelude To Battle

^_^ WARNING ^_^ This is one of my sillier chapters. Just warning you incase you find it funny. I am not liable for injuries sustaned if you fall out of a chair and squash your dauchsund (aka: moterized sausage). On to the real chapter now....: ^_^  
  
"Perfect. A lost little kitten without it's mistress. Or should I say mistresses... Dogcatcher! Go after that piece of trash!" hissed Jadeite as he looked onto Tokyo through the view monitor.  
  
"That bag of dog crap next to the man with the white hair's foot? That is a city sanitation law viloation." the yoma looked proud of it's knowladge of Japanese directive.  
  
"No you imbesel! The man with the long white hair and the goofy duds!" yelled Jadeite. The yoma put an arm across it's ugly face and teleported away before it's master could harm it.   
  
Artemis trudged along sadly. It was quite warm out, but his light silk clothing wasn't warm, despite the long sleeves and slacks. He was hungry, but couldn't get any money from an ATM machine. As he walked past a small CD store, Artemis heard a faint melody that sounded familiar. He walked into the store and remembered the song as one that Minako often played while doing homework. It was Utada Hikaru's "First Love". Artemis listened to the words for a minute or two before he stalked out and bumbled straight into a beautiful young woman.   
  
"Excuse me...I'm so sorry." he mumbled as he tried to get past.   
  
"Nonsense! I'm the clumsey one! Silly sunglasses, I can't see a thing inside with them on." the woman pulled the shades with their lepoard print frames from her face and focused her deep hazel eyes on Artemis's blue ones. "Now then, let's say I buy you a drink in apology?"  
  
"I-I-I guess that would be alright." stuttered Artemis as he stared at the beautiful creature infront of him. And she was beautiful. She was clad in a form fitting black dress with wide straps and wore her flowing, thick blond hair loose to mid-back. She was quite tan and her fingernails were painted blood red. Toenails of a similar shade showed through clear plastic sandals.   
  
"I'm Zandy. What would be the handsome gentalman's name be?" Zandy's voice was deep and throaty, very diffrent from Luna's high, bell-like one.  
  
"Artemis." he shot out the name quickly before he could stutter again.  
  
"How perfectly charming. And what might you do for a living Artemis?" asked Zandy as she lead Artemis around the corner.  
  
Usagi had her nose stuck deep into Makoto's romance novel. "How is it going Usagi?" Makoto plunked herself next to the blond and read over her shoulder. "Rice and Charles eh? I like that one. Especially how Charles tricks the other soldiers into thinking that Rice is his. Charles is very clever, don't you think? If only that would happen to me! Maybe we could get Motiki really drunk sometime...."  
  
"Where would we get the lustfull soldiers Mako?" Usagi asked.  
  
Makoto was about to reply with a fantastic plan to hold a huge cocktail party for the Japanese airforce when Ami announced something. "I've found Artemis!" she shouted.  
  
"Where is he?!" cried Rei, dropping the magazine she was reading about housekeeping.   
  
"Comeing towards the Crown Game Center!" shouted Ami, waiveing her hands in the air madly.  
  
"Well lets go catch him!" Usagi was halfway to the door and had one of her outside shoes on already.   
  
Ami picked up her computer and ran for the door as well. "CHARGE!" she cried as the stampeed of four girls ran down the hall way. Minako was staying behind to take care of Luna.  
  
When everyone reached the Crown Game Center, Makoto paused for a moment to lean on the counter where Motiki was and smirk with a wink before running off screeching, "I hope you like cocktails!!!!!"   
  
The Ami was leading the calvalry into the Crown Fruit Parlor where they stopped dead in their tracks. Artemis. Artemis! Artemis was sitting sharing a kiwi fruit icey with a mysterious, sexy young woman with tons of a allure. "She looks like one of those glamore models from the lingere stores!" gasped Rei.  
  
"Or Susan from the cover of Fred and Susan!" sighed Makoto, who had practicly memorized her romance novels.  
  
"Her hair is so silky and golden. I too wish to achive such mystique and allure." breathed Usagi.  
  
"I had better get going..." stammered Artemis as he stared at Zandy's beautiful hair.  
  
"Nonsense! Stay a while longer. Like forever...with me." purred Zandy.  
  
"I really have to go. I'm meeting someone." Artemis got up and was about to leave the booth when Zandy stood up and tore off her black dress, revealing a blue suit.   
  
"DOGCAT-CHER!" the artist formerly known as Zandy shouted. Artmis stood and blinked for a moment before Dogcat-cher drew and brandished a large net and a cattle prod. "I'm gonna pound you!" leered the yoma. The four girls slunk back to the arcade and went into the rest room to transform.   
  
And they returned just as Dogcat-cher had pinned Artemis under the expanding net. "Hey ugly! Bet you can't catch me!" Sailor Mars ran and jumped through the window, drawing the monster away from the crowds of people. The yoma fell for the bait and ran after Mars and the other Senshi.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" Makoto sent the huge electric dragon to goble up the yoma. But Dogcat-cher repeled the dragon with a huge bolt of energy from its cattle prod.  
  
"Mercury, you take one side and me the other. On three..." whispered Mars.   
  
"Mercury Shabon Spray!" "Mars Fire Ignite!"   
  
Unable to see, the yoma clawed at the mist Mercury had unleashed as Mars's bolt of flame decended on it, burning its net. Artemis was free of the net and had been standing in the resturant, so no harm was done to him. "MOON COSMIC POWER!" Sailor Moon launched another surprise attack on poor Dogcat-cher, dusting him compleatly. I feel stronger than before..., she thought.  
  
Jadite was watching all of this through his view monitor. "Damn!" he cursed as he saw his precious yoma destroyed. "I need to finish this job personally. No goo, not yoma. Just me and my right hand."  
  
The Senshi gave eachother highfives and ran back to Artemis. Suddenly, Mercury was downed by a huge blast of energy from Jadite. Sailor Moon wheeled around when she heard the thump of a body hitting the ground and saw Jadeite in the sky. Just when we could use a little shabon spray action..., she thought breifly.  
  
Mamoru bent over. He was getting the feeling, the feeling that Usagi was in danger. He had messed up big time recently and wouldn't let it happen again. So what if the nurses would have a cow if he tried to leave a day early! Usagi needed him. Mamoru threw back the sheets and got up. In a flash he was Tuxedo Kamen and was opening the window. Of course, it was his bad luck that the doctor was to come in just then. "You there! Stop! What have you done with my patient?"   
  
Tuxedo Kamen took hold of the doctor by the collar and dragged him into the little bathroom/kitchenet across the hall. "You're a good man doc, don't want to hurt you." after locking the door, Tuxedo Mask lept out the window and started off to find Usagi. 


	17. Dusted

NOTE:There is harsher language used in this chapter than in any others. This story was rated for adult situations and violence, as it says in the summery. This is becasue the majority of the story had minimal swearing, and more of this type material. If words that start with an F offend you, they are only used once or twice, non-gratouitously. Other cuss words starting with As, Bs, Cs and Ds are used, simply sprinkled throughout the story like always, only when nessecary. I'm not writeing this for content, I'm writeing it to tell a story. I wouldn't rate it if I didn't have to. Jadeite is the one doing most of the swearing, and he isn't a big talker for me, so if you want just skip his lines. Once again, I'm sorry if you are offended, but I'm writeing this as a story, with people acting as they really might. I'm not writeing this simply as a crowd pleaser. If you haven't been frightened off by now, please continue and sorry for the disruption. ^_^ ~ Ane Hoshi Bueru of Censorship.  
-------------  
Usagi braced herself and took a deep breath. From past experiance this was going to be no picnic. Sailor Mars crouched down to be ready to spring out of the way. Jupiter crossed her wrists to launch an attack if needed. "Jadeite, we aren't going to be so easy this time." shouted Sailor Moon.  
  
"HA!" laughed Jadeite before rushing at Sailor Moon. A fraction from her face he teleported away behind her and tried to grab her at the neck. Mars launched herself from the ground and threw her body into Jadite, flinging him against Jupiter, who wrestled him back down to the ground and started punching him. Jadeite let out a wide blast that blew all the present Senshi back, landing them roughly on the ground.   
  
"Damn these short skirts!" shouted Jupiter as she got a cut on the back of her leg from the cement. But she was up quickly and ran at Jadeite, feigning that she was going to karate him again. At the last few moments she let out a burst of electricity and Sailor Moon appeared from nowhere with her crescent wand. Jadeite flew into the air though, whiping a little blood from his cheek where a ring under Jupiter's gloves and cut him.  
  
Mars shreiked angrily and lept into the air, leting loose an ofudu combined with fireballs, singing Jadeite's butt and freezeing him for but a few seconds. As the flames hit Jadeite Sailor Moon and Jupiter fused electricity and the cosmic moon power into one beam which hit a stunned Jadeite. He launched a counter attack, blasting Jupiter back with a ball of energy. She struggled to get up but the burns on her right arm caused her to cry out. Mars ran to help Mokoto up while Moon kept the beam on Jadite, who was bounceing around in the air, dodgeing each shot.   
  
Seeing an advantage present, Jadite threw a disc of black disk of energy over Jupiter and Mars. It expanded into a feild that shot black arms of torturous lightning at the two prisoners. Rei tried to throw herself over Mokoto for protection but the stronger girl threw her back and put her own body over Mars's. The lightning hit Jupiter for a few moments before Rei saw in her freind's face that she could take no more of this at all. "MAKO-CHAN!" cried Mars,tossing the other over and flinging herself over as a sheild. Sailor Moon let out a great blast of energy at the dome. It faded purple for a moment but then resumed it's hideous black color. In desperation, Sailor Moon opened her locket swiftly and brought the silver crystal to her hand. She flung it into the dome, which was promtly blown apart.  
  
Panting, Mars rolled over onto the grass and gasped hoarsly. Her back was horribly cut, burnt and blistered. Makoto was slightly better off, but not by much. "Minako. Minako get your ass down here girl. We have major trouble. Mako and Rei out. Ami too." hissed Sailor Moon. Jadeite was bearing down on her and had pinned her to the ground. He let loose several small bullets of energy into Sailor Moon's shoulders. She tried to kick him off of her and move her arms but they were numb with pain at the moment. Usagi lifted her head and bit Jadeite hard on the hand. With his right hand the general belted Usagi across the face, causeing her to cry out again, tears squeezing from her eyes. Suddenly something slashed Jadeite's face. Sailor Moon turned her head to look at the projectile. It was a red rose. Tuxedo Kamen...  
  
"Back of Jadeite." warned the tuxedoed one. He threw a barage of roses at Jadeite, forcing him back with many cuts and stab wounds. Tuxedo Mask swept downwards and then back up with an elegant kick, carrying Sailor Moon off the battle feild. "Come on honey. Come on. Wake up." Mamoru gently pushed his love's face around trying to wake her. She slowly woke up and raised her wand.   
  
"Mamo-chan... you came again. No..Beyrl..." murmured Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Kamen embraced her before letting her return to battle.   
  
"Lovely bunch of sentamental crap you two." sniffed Jadeite. Distracted by Sailor Moon, he didn't see or sense the twin cresents of pure laser energy flying at him. As he was hit, the attack piercing his flesh in his left side, he whirled around. "F--fu--FUCK YOU!" he screamed. A girl with long blond hair and one hand on her hip, the other on her thigh, smiled and then jumped into the air.  
  
"VENUS LOVE WHIP!" Minako cried. She yanked the chain from arround her waist and when she had gotten close enough to Jadeite she flung the metal rope out. It wrapped around Jadeite's leg and as Venus felt the grip of gravity pulling on her, she pulled the general out of the air with her. Mars, still faintly concious, dragged her body up and removed on of her shoes. Hurling it with perfect acuracy, the stilleto periced and stuck in Jadeite's calf. Howling madly in pain, Jadeite whirled around again and as about to strike when-  
  
Tuxedo Kamen decended, cape flowing, and scooped Mars up, carrying her to the safty of the Fruit Parlor. "Oh Rei!" whispered Artemis softly as he cradled the girl's raven head. "I'm sorry I got you in this mess..."  
  
"It's okay..." mumbled Rei before passing out.  
  
"MOON COSMIC POWER!" screamed Sailor Moon, now Princess Serenity, the beam of energy washed over Jadeite. As he was blown back, the general let out one last feeble blast at Venus before he was washed out by the power of the Moon Crystal. Sailor Moon fell to her knees, bleeding heavily from her shoulder wounds. Venus helped her up and helped her freind to stagger over to the Fruit Parlor, with one window now broken. Inside Tuxedo Mask had laid Jupiter and Mars out on the floor. Artemis was standing over them protectivly. It was obvious he felt bad about how he was the cause of them being trapped like this.  
  
"It- It's okay Artemis. We had to defeat him eventually. Better now than later. But there is- still more to do..."  
  
"More?" asked Venus.  
  
"Mamo-chan..." whispered Sailor Moon weakly.   
  
"Queen Beyrl's ghost haunts me still, seeking my heart. We have to seal her away once and for all. But we must wait for the others to recover some energy though..." said Mamoru as he de-transformed.  
  
"Mo--Moon heal..ing activa ation.." mumbled Sailor Moon. The last of her pink energy bathed those in the room, healing Makoto, Ami, and Rei's wounds, as well as Usagi's own. Their fuku faded and returned them to their normal clothing. Motiki popped out from behind the counter where he had been hideing and offered to drive the girls home in his car. They gladly accepted and rode home.   
  
When they returned to Makoto's appartment, a frantic Luna was sitting on the ground worrying. "Thank goodness you're back! Mrs. Tsukino called. Ms. Mizuno and Mrs. Aino are at her house and they are worried sick about their daughters... Rei, your grandfather didn't know where you are, he is so worried he has been praying to the fire day and night while Yuuchiru is out looking. Tsukino-san and Mizuno-san found that you weren't at the shrine, so that left here. No one answered the phone, so they left a message on the machine saying they were comeing over... they will be here in five minuets!"  
  
"Oh shit!" yipped Minako. "My mom is going to skin me!"  
  
"No one said saving earth was easy..." said Rei darkly.   
  
"Everyone out of the apartment." Mamouru took charge. "Down the fire escape."  
  
"Too late..." murmured Motiki.   
  
"Shut the door! Quick!" squeeled Minako. They shut the door, leaving Motkiki in the hall to improvise. "Luna Pen, everyone!"  
  
Everyone took a quick few seconds with the Luna Pen and soon six girls and two young men stood in the apartment, but rather than looking like teenagers, or at least young adults, there was an heriess, a young astrologer, a mystic, a botonist, a young buisness woman, Mokoto as usual, a tea ceremony master, and a massage therapist.   
  
As the three frantic mothers approched the door from the elevator, Motiki racked his mind for sometihng to say. And then he figured it out... 


	18. The Great Exorcism

"You there! You're the young man who works at that arcade aren't you?" bellowed Mrs. Tsukino.   
  
"Yes mam'e." said Motiki with surpriseing strength of voice.  
  
"Does Kino Makoto live here or not?" asked Ms. Mizuno quickly.  
  
"Yes. I'm here to ask her out for a date." said Motiki, trying to remember the brilliant scheme he had thought up seconds ago.  
  
"How nice. Now if you don't mind get on with it so we can talk to Kino-chan." barked Mrs. Tsukino.  
  
Motiki blinked and then the words he had planned came to his lips. "I don't mean to be rude my dear ladies, but Kino Makoto is a fantastic woman and I belive she deserves a suffix of more status and respect than 'chan'." He realized that he was saying all of this very loudly and distinctly.  
  
"That may be but we need to talk to her. Now please excuse us." Minako's mother reached around Motiki and opened the door, shoveing him into Makoto's apartment.  
  
Inside was quite and interesting scene. Makoto was lain out on a massage table. The smoke from a great deal of incense was clouding the air and chokeing it with perfume. Candles were lit all around. Minako, disguised as an astrologer, was holding some charts up to the light. The mystic/match maker Rei was sitting in a lotus position on the floor reciteing Budhist prayer chants and spinning a prayer wheel. Ami, the botonist, and Usagi, the buisness woman, were in a corner looking at a strange blossom and some charts on Ami's little computer. An heriess (really Luna) was looking bored on the couch. Mamoru was preforming a tea ceremony next to the chanting Rei and Artemis was standing at the head of the massage table.  
  
"What is going on in here?!" cried Mrs. Aino as the door swung open. The three mothers stood like angry bulls in the door way.   
  
"If you don't mind we are trying to combine the supernatural arts formed within religion, science and folklore over hundreds and thousands of years to exorsize a demon from this young lady." said Artemis stiffly, he pulled on the stiff sleeves of his uniform. What they hell am I saying? thought Artemis despreatly.  
  
"I don't care what you are doing. WE WANT OUR DAUGHTERS BACK!" screeched Ikuko Tsukino. She pulled a large broom from where it leaned against the wall and held it in both hands like a quater staff.  
  
Luna struted over to the three angry mothers. "I'm as wacked out as you three. I can't belive I'm funding this with my grandfather's riches!"  
  
"Oh?" asked Ms. Mizuno, who as part of the wealthy circle wanted to know what rich man had died. Luna took this as a cue to try and distract at least one woman with a long, and tragic tale from the top of her head about her wonderful grandfather.  
  
"Aren't possesed people supposed to moan and writhe and speak in hoarse voices like in that American movie?" asked a skeptical Mrs. Aino.  
  
"YHEA! Why isn't her head spinning?!" demanded Ikuko.  
  
"I thought that movie was for the younger set..." mumbled Mamoru innocently as he whisked the green tea with his little broom.  
  
Ikuko swung her broom down onto Mamoru's head with a loud, "WHY YOU INSOLENT TEA MAN!   
  
"HER HEAD isn't spinning becasue she has been sedated with the scent of this incense." Interupted Minako, looking down dramaticly through silver framed glasses. "It doesn't affect you because it is merely calming the demon, not her soul." the girl elaborated quickly.  
  
"If you don't mind I think you are interupting the mystic's prayer." said Motiki loudly.  
  
"SHUT UP!" said all three mothers at once.   
  
Suddenly Ami cried out, "EUREKA!" she stood triumphantly in her lab coat with her blue poneytail flowing out behind her, the potted plant lifted high above her head. Every one turned their heads to her.  
  
"The plant that this incense is derived from DOES infact have sedative powers to demons and certain varieties of small yippie dogs, such as the common dauchsund (aka moterized sausage)." she bubbled. Ami was not esspecialy good with improvisation, so she blushed at her lame continueation of this strange drama.  
  
"And as the head of a large and powerful corporation, I will back more inspection of this plant's medical and religious uses in a labrotory in France!" said business woman Usagi, suddenly inspired.  
  
"Well if you are backing the experiments, I will back double!" said Luna, rushing up to Usagi and shakeing her finger in the 'buisness woman's' face.   
  
"I say triple!" retorted Usagi.  
  
"Quadrupal!" snarled the faux heriess.   
  
"It isn't Monopoly money you two!" said the astrologer Minako. "Besides, these charts fortell bad investments in your future. Back the incense experiments now and you will be on the streets in three weeks."  
  
"Bad investments?!" sobbed Luna. "My grandfather invested poorly, lost millions and had a stroke! I can't take more bad investments!" the heriess swooned on the couch.  
  
"Tea is ready!" said Mamoru suddenly. Motiki dived for the tea and gulped it down, ignoring the bitter flavor  
  
"I want some jam and a pickle." he remarked.  
  
"I want my daughter back!" said Mrs. Aino again. She was begining to despair in the crusade to find the girls, Ms. Mizuno had gone over to look at the botonist and the business woman's charts and plans and bugets.  
  
"EVERY ONE QUIET! IT IS TIME TO PREFORM THE EXORSIZM!" announced the massage therapist. Artemis thumped his hands along Makoto's back and she started to twitch violently. She let out a terrible scream and continued flailing wildly like a fish on a dock. Mamoru the tea master brought a cup of tea and Artemis rolled Makoto over. Mamoru forced the tea down Makoto's throat (in actuallity she was glad for the drink). Rei started chanting louder and Usagi, the botonist Ami, and Luna crowded around. The mothers stood looking from affar with raised eyebrows.  
  
Makoto, who had been listening the conversation, and to Artemis's secret desciptions of what action had been going on, had known Mamoru was going to give her some tea. She swallowed about half of the cupfull, and it was a large cup. The rest she had kept in unpuffed cheeks, waiting for the spectacular finalle to their desperate improv.  
After faliling wildly for a few more seconds (an accidently socking Minako in the jaw), Makoto lay still for a moment and then spit the green tea straight up into the air in a fantastic fountain like splurt.   
  
"The demon spirit has been liquified! Better than expected!" exulted the mystic.  
  
"And is Makoto now recovered?" asked the Usagi with intrest and concern.  
  
"She should be once I slap her." said Minako gleefully. The 'astrologer' happily got her pay back for the slug on the jaw and then Makoto winced and sat up.  
  
"What's with the voodoo cerimony?" she asked, her face a mask of innocence.  
  
"You were infested with a demon spirit." explained Luna.  
  
"We were exorcizing you." said Usagi eagerly.  
  
"And why are you three in here? Usagi, Ami and Minako aren't here..." said Makoto, turning to the three mothers.  
  
"Oh." the three mothers said dejectedly.  
  
"Look in the Arcade." suggested Makoto. With that the mothers stampeeded away.   
  
Luna followed Artemis to the kitchen. It was too soon to take off the Luna Pen's disguises, so Artemis still had short hair and a gotee. "Artemis?" asked Luna nervously. The former massuse turned from the window to see who had said his name. "I like your hair long better." Luna let a watery smile come through.  
  
"I like you with your hair not in that huge pile on your head." said Artemis, in refrence to the mass of straight black hair towering over Luna's head, held in place with two elastics and a few chopsticks. ^ala//ran.jn^  
  
"I'm sorry we got into that fight. I was being a coward. I feel so silly, fighting battles where I could loose my life, but running from love." Luna took a step foward and looked at her toes.  
  
Artemis took a minute to speak. So many words ran through his mind. He wanted to apologize to, but her couldn't. The danger was past, Jadeite was gone forever. Was Luna going to run again next time the Senshi were called onto fight? Finally he decided what to say. He turned back to face the window. "Jadeite is dead Luna. What say we call it a draw, and let fate take it's course."  
  
"You think I'm not sincere, that I'm speaking up only because the enemy is gone?" Luna's eyes were filled with anger now and her voice was cold and venemous.  
  
Artemis was about to speak, but Rei came in. "Come on you two! We gotta get down the fire escape now, Mrs. Tsukino and company are comeing back and boy do they look pissed."  
  
Everyone clambered down the fire escape and got onto a bus to go to Mamoru's apartment. The last person, Makoto herself, was down just as the apartment door was being found locked by Mrs. Tsukino, Mrs. Aino and Ms. Mizuno.  
  
**  
Sniff sniff. Hi. Ane Hoshi here. It's the...third to last chapter. Only two more and then there 20. My longest fic yet. How did this happen? It all started along time ago in a galaxy far far away... well not really but it's enough to make me a little sad. Oh well. This was a funny chapter. ^_^ off to help my mom and study for my summer school semester exam on mon. lucky me... @_@ ~ane 


	19. Sealed For All Time

It had gotten late and Mamoru felt obligated to make sure everyone had some where to sleep more comfortable than the heap they had spent the past three days and nights in. He offered his queen sized bed to any three people who wanted it and then brought out the sofa bed. He hadn't purchased the couch for the bed, he almost never had any over-nighters. But now he was glad it had the extra feature.  
  
Usagi, Luna and Minako got dibs on the bed. Rei and Ami claimed the couch bed and Makoto was going to sleep on the displaced couch cushions. Artemis got a little camping hamock strung out on the balcony and Mamoru took some blankets left over from distribution and used them to make a rough futon on the balcony floor.  
  
Makoto was ignoring the bed set up in the other rooms and was instead raiding Mamoru's pantry, looking for something to cook for the eight people. Luna and Artemis had to be especially hungry. Makoto found some pasta, some chicken and some mushroom soup. Inspired by the items she had come up with, she began to madly cook again.  
  
Once every one had eaten the spaghetti and the mushroom sauce chicken* (see below! i have an easy recipe for the chicken dish), everyone was too tired to fight over the two little TVs and went straight to bed.  
  
"So you and Luna, eh?" asked Mamoru to Artemis as they lay looking at the stars.  
  
"No. No. We toyed with the idea. But it wouldn't work out." said Artemis, with a very slight, hidden tone of regret in his voice. He didn't realize how much he needed Luna.  
  
"To bad..." mumbled Mamoru as he fell asleep.  
  
"Mamoru! I've found you again! Did my otherworld counterpart pull you from the dream world Mamoru? Which world is better love? The world of pain and suffering...the world where you lost your parents...or this world?" Mamoru couldn't wake up and Beyrl was trying to put him in that deep trance again.   
  
"This world isn't real. You aren't Serenity." said Mamoru shortly.   
  
"You hurt my feelings when you took the Crystal to her ENDYMION..." Beyrl pressed on the name, trying to pull the man under her gauzy controll.  
  
"I don't care!" snapped Mamoru. He was trying to wake up so hard... how could he get out?  
  
Artemis woke up. He had been asleep for only a few hours, but now he heard something. It was Mamoru, tossing and turning. His forehead felt hot, but the rest of him was cool. It couldn't be a fever... wait! What was Mamoru saying? "This world isn't real. You aren't Serenity." Could it be Beyrl, like the dark haired man had said at the arcade? Artemis ran to the bedroom, where Usagi was.  
  
"Usagi! Usagi! Wake up Usagi!" hissed Artemis, shakeing the girl roughly.  
  
"Mmm...what is it now? You want me to eat icecream for you?" mumbled Usagi.  
  
"Come on Usagi! MAMORU needs you!" Usagi rolled out of bed and looked up at Artemis.  
  
"Mamoru?" she said, looking a bit dazed.  
  
"Transform now!" hissed Artemis.   
  
Usagi sleepily did so. "Whats wrong Artemis?" she asked more coherently.  
  
"Beyrl has Mamoru again." he said tersly.  
  
"Shit!" yipped Usagi. She ran out to the balcony and tried shakeing the sleeper. No result.   
  
"To keep this from happining again we can't kill Beyrl since she is merely a ghost. We have to seal her away. We can't let her be able to reach other pockets of the underworld either, she will break free again and go after Mamoru. We must prison her up far away." explained Artemis.   
  
"Fine. But Mamoru is still in there. We have to get him out before we deal with Beyrl or Mamoru will be stuck in a coma!" Usagi thought about this for a minute before saying, "And I don't want to date a vegitable!"  
  
"Lay down Sailor Moon. I'm going to hypnotize you."   
  
As Artemis hypnotized Usagi she felt herself falling asleep. Drifting furthur from shore... she saw brilliant colors that faded into grays and whites and blacks. And then faint color... the underworld?  
  
Then Sailor Moon saw Beyrl and Mamoru. Beyrl was standing before Mamoru clutching his shoulder in a powerful grip, desperatly clinging to him. Mamoru was stare straight ahead, arms crossed at the chest with a look of annoyance and anger. He wasn't deciveing her at all. He didn't want to be here. Usagi ran foward and Beyrl turned at the sound of feet on the tall grass.   
  
"YOU!" she hissed, panther like and eye glittering with venom.   
  
Sailor Moon sidestepped the once-Queen and took Mamoru's hand. Beyrl struck her away. "He's mine you harlot! Mine forever."  
  
As Beyrl laughed a deep throaty laugh, Usagi drew her Moon Wand and inserted the Imperium Silver Crystal. "Moon Cosmic Power!" the blast threw Beyrl's ghost back, but she was not damanged. "Run Mamoru! Run for the tree line!" screamed Usagi. Beyrl was powerless, but un-defeatable. How pointless. Sailor Moon ran after Mamoru, but she tripped and fell down. Mamoru turned and helped her up. At that moment Beyrl took hold of Mamoru from behind and pulled him away from the blond girl.  
  
With a wave of her boney hand a snake came up from the grass and slithered towards Usagi. The girl screamed and backed away slowly. The snake slithered more quickly towards it's chosen victem and it continued aproaaching, it's cobra like hood fanned out and then- it struck. It's fangs pierced the delicate skin on the back of Usagi's upper calf. She recoiled and tried to stand up, but fell back down. Mamoru broke free from Beyrl and held Usagi close.  
  
"That snake. It will make you a ghost like me Sailor Moon. And then Mamoru will live here, though I do not live. I don't want him, a prince! to become a sad little ghost. But you, I will have fun watching YOU suffer." Beyrl kept laughing and laughing as Usagi preformed the Moon Healing activation of her wand's power only to see it fail. Usagi saw herself flickering in an out as the venom spread through her blood stream. In desperation she picked up the snake and threw it at Beyrl. The viper latched onto the ghost's chest and clung to the death-pale skin. Though nothing happened to the un-dead woman, the snake couldn't bite Usagi again.  
  
Mamoru scooped Usagi up and ran with her to the portal to the other world. Sailor Moon gripped her wand and started concentrating on the flow of energy into the pink stick. It glowed brighter and brighter, even as life ebbed from Sailor Moon. She was sealing her life force into the Crystal. To seal Beyrl away forever and for all time.  
  
Artemis watched anxiously. The others were awake too and were holding hands, generateing power for Sailor Moon. Suddenly Usagi and Mamoru opened their eyes. The blond girl was haveing trouble breathing as an invisible poison penetrated her lungs and reached for her heart. Just as her heart pushed blood out for the last time, a great burst of power jetted up from her wand and-  
  
Queen Beyrl cried out as a white light reached into her ghost/dream world and pushed her back towards the underworld. Thousands of millions of tiny particals of moonlight spurted from the portal and rose up into the sky before pelting down on Beyrl and driveing her through the ground back to where she had escaped from. As Beyrl disapeared and the light faded, stone spread over the landscape and a lone iron tree sprouted where Beyrl had returned to the underworld. 


	20. Back To Cats

Author's Note: Hiya peeps! I'm finally moved and am sitting in a corner of the guest room in a small oasis of non-box space! WHEEEE! But now I am sad because this is the last chapter of Luna, my longest fic yet. But once this is done I'll have more time to work on Kiss Me With Those Red Lips. You peeps should check it out when you are done with this, you'll need something new to read anyways (as if there aren't a million fics far better than my humble creations) and I'm takeing a short break from fics to do a burst of darker originals. Anyway, I'm interupting the start of this chapter to warn you of a little strong language, i.e the f-word. It just happens once, if you don't want to or aren't supposed to read that, skip over Minako's line after Artemis and Luna hug in this first little section. You know my swearing schpeal. ~Ane  
\  
"Usa? Usa? Come on Usa..." Mamouru shook Usagi's head and shoulders gently, and then more despreatly as she didn't wake. His voice cracked and Minako gasped.   
  
"She's dead Mamoru. She's dead." said Ami softly.   
  
Luna shook her head in denial. "She made it last time, why not now? Why not?" Artemis forgot the fact he didn't want to continue with Luna and he pulled her to him, holding her gently and rocking her back and forth.   
  
"I don't want her to be dead!" snapped Minako angrily. "God damnit! I don't want her to be fucking dead!" the blond pounded the wood floor with her fists and bent over biteing her lip angrily and trying not to let tears squeeze from her screwed-shut eyes.   
  
Makoto leaned over and held Minako's wrists in one hand so she wouldn't hurt herself. "We don't want her to be dead either." she said softly.  
  
"YOU!" hissed Minako, whirling around on the floor to face Artemis. "You didn't wake us up! If we had been here we could have-" Minako's voice broke and she burst into tears.  
  
Artemis winced at Minako's words and turned his head away. It was all his fault. It was. Luna saw Artemis's hurt look and she took his face in her soft, white hands. "It's not your fault Artemis! It isn't. It couldn't be helped, really love. You know I love Usagi. Could I love you if it was your fault she's dead?" Artemis looked down and saw Luna's face sparkling with tears lit up by the moonlight. She knew he was doubting her, so on a whim she stood on tip toe and pulled his face closer to hers so that she could kiss him. Artemis forgot all about the words he had said, the fight they had fought, and he kissed her back like never before.  
  
"Let's get Usagi back." said Artemis as he pulled away.  
  
"Is that all you could think of when you kiss me?" sniffed Luna, trying to be lighter in a most unhappy time.  
  
"No, if we all focus our energy, Usagi just might start up again." said Artemis. "It can't hurt." he added.  
  
"WE can help this time." Luna's face visibley brightened at the thought.   
  
All the girls and the two cats pressed their palms together. The girls each shouted their transformation phrases and as their aura flared up it spun to the ceiling in a cyclone over Usagi's corpse. Mamoru closed his eyes and tilted his head back adding a golden light up the center of the swirl. Luna and Artemis were putting so much into it, they could finaly link hands and add their energy to the effort like they had never been able to before in their cat forms. The energy slowly decended and formed a protective layer around Usagi's body. It seeped into her, lowering the level of the cyclone. Finally she drew breath again, her heart started pumping her fresh blood through her veins, her eyes opened. Everyone sighed happily as the odangod girl looked around and saw the faces of her freinds, her lover, and two cats sitting on the floor.   
  
"Mamoru...everyone..." she breathed. She turned to Luna and Artemis. "Weren't you two people last time I saw you?" she asked. The cats nodded and smiled. Looseing their human forms again was worth haveing Sailor Moon back. And they could take it easy on the love game for now. Maybe, someday, they would start it up again. "I-I fixed the problem with our parents." mumbled Usagi. "At least I think so..."  
  
"How?" asked Rei eagerly.  
  
"My last wish of the Crystal was that I hoped that our parents and everyone who was worried would forget we've been missing for a week and all that other time. If my wish was granted, they will remember it all as just a normal week or so. My mom won't remember the hospital visit, no one will remember a thing."  
  
"But you could have wished to live!" cried Makoto.  
  
"I figured you'd think of someway to get me back. This was more important."  
  
"Usagi! You are worth ten angry mothers, and I hate my mom!" cried Minako jubulently. Everyone laughed as Mamoru helped Usagi up and they headed for the door.  
  
Epiloge:  
Usagi went home to find a carrot cake. She ate it. She spent a lot of time on the phone with Minako and Mamoru, and she also had a long talk with Luna about Artemis. Things went just dandy untill Sailor Moon R started.   
Ami went home and got right back to her studying. She spent the next few nights sleepless trying to catch up on all her work. Her mother worried about Ami and finally took away all caffine and gave the girl a sleeping pill. Ami concequently slept for two days straight and woke up famished.  
Rei returned to the temple and consulted the sacred flame on wether or not they would ever hear from Jadeite or Beyrl again. The fire said 'Reply hazy, try again." Rei marched off in a huff and bumped into Yooichiru, who had the strangest dream that he had been out all night and day looking for Rei. Rei said she hadn't the foggiest clue why but she realized how sweet Yooichiru was, so she gave him a kiss on the mouth, leaving him quite bewildered. She herself felt a little woozy afterwords and went to lie down. She woke up later and coldn't belive she'd kissed him.  
Makoto didn't have anyone to fake out so she baked a souflee. Then she called Motiki and asked him if he had really ment all those things he had said outside the door to her apartment when he was diverting the mothers. He said he did and they went out on a date that evening. She was very happy and almost fainted when she heard the news.  
Minako went home to find Makoto's souflee. She ate it. She spent a lot of time on the phone with Usagi, and she also had a long talk with Artemis about Luna.   
  
Author's note: Hi! Ane Hoshi here! Well that is the end of Luna. :*( So sad. The Epiloge is supposed to be funny, and maybe set up a sequel or two. I also fixed it so that it would fit in easily as a minimovie like "Ami's First Love" or even as a short sereies like the first part of Sailor Stars. Luna and Artemis are back to being cats, so that explains why they aren't human for most of the rest of the time. Of course in the manga during the Super S final battle they are humanized again, but it never really says (maybe in the Stars manga, but I haven't gotten to that yet :( sniff) how long that happens. I'm going to assume that Luna and Artemis see an opprotunity and start things up again, go back to being cats for some odd reason and end up with Diana. Maybe Luna and Artemis were human for a while and then had secret randevous. And then they were cats again and the baby was converted. It's magical, so anything is possible... I don't know, it's not my job to figure this out. I just like that theory. But heck, come up with your own and review 'em to me, I love reviews and I like to hear what the people who are reading think about the whole continutety/Diana thing. Anyway, luv you and I'm sorry it had to end. Maybe after I finish Kiss Me and I get a good start on my next original (tentitivly titled You Are My Angel) I can do a sequel to this on Raye and Chad (gasp! Ane Hoshi used the DIC names? THE SKY IS FALLING! THE SKY IS FALLING! THE FIVE RIDERS ARE COMEING OVER THAT DISTANT CLOUD!) I'm also going to do a cross over and maybe a Fushigi Yuugi fic or two. I'll have to see what twerks me and how much time I can devote to Ff.net. I get to paint my room tomarrow. yhea!!! so much to do! eek! Well I'll let you get on to the good stuff now, this 'note' is longer than the chapter! ahahahaha! Have a good life and hope to see some more of you soon in other fics! sayo mina-san! love,  
Ane Hoshi 


End file.
